


The Lion and The Lamb

by eri_quin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arthur is infatuated, Canon is kind of shot to hell?, F/M, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Uther can be nice, and doesn't know if he wants Merlin to be his mom, male!Mithian, or his sister or best friend or if he's suffering from an Oedipus Complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: In a strange twist, Uther decided to have Merlin serve him as well. How does Merlin get around saving these two royal prats, when she's busy doing royal chores and getting exhausted saving them and doing their dirty laundry? She says nothing on how affectionate she oddly becomes of the King and the loyalty she develops for not only Arthur but Uther. Fem!Merlin.





	1. He Caged Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this on FFN for awhile (first 2 chapters for years actually), but I tend to forget to transfer stuff over to here >.

 

" _Wow_ , Camelot's big…"

Her eyes widened, watching the crowd she stood in with amazement. Camelot was much bigger…and different than what she was used to in Ealdor. Still, she'd traveled a long way and she wasn't going to be intimidated and balk from the place.

Merlin Ambrosius of Ealdor was not going to panic.

So she focused on her destination, knowing she was supposed to head over to her Uncle Gaius, wherever he lived, for it was where she was going to stay for now on. On the way there, she saw a poor servant being bullied by a bunch of knights. Her blood heated up and she seethed inwardly, practically having to force herself to refrain from marching over there and giving the main bully a piece of her mind.

The target the servant had been holding was dropped and it rolled towards her, and the young man stumbled after it. She stopped it with her foot and gave the servant a smile.

"Here, why don't I return this and you go on and do your other duties?" Merlin encouraged him gently.

The servant boy gave her a shy smile and then left, and she then faced towards the group that had been harassing the poor boy. The main one, a handsome blue-eyed blond, scowled at her.

"I didn't give Gregory leave. It wasn't your place," he sneered at her.

She looked at him blankly. "Was it not then, my friend? I suppose that's just too bad. I just arrived in Camelot and was under the impression of respectable civilization."

The other looked like he wasn't sure how to take the latter part of her statement, but quickly recovered.

"Since you just arrived, I'll give you a pass since you obviously don't know who I am and how things work around here," the blond man straightened up. "So obviously, that doesn't make us friends either."

She narrowed her eyes. "Quite right. I don't make friends with pompous bullies."

Merlin tossed the target at him to catch and then turned on her heel huffily, just barely not stomping away, and leaving behind a stupefied group of knights and prince.

She walked passed an execution happening and she shivered as she saw it, watching it warily as she moved through the crowds. Involuntarily, she reached up and hugged herself in comfort and shock. She barely saw the richly dressed man at the execution, addressing the crowd.

After asking around and finally being pointed in the right direction, she found the royal physician's home (boy, was she surprised that was what he was). She hesitantly entered it and saw an elder man reaching for a book high up on the shelf, using a rickety and unsafe ladder. She was quiet and waited for him to finish before speaking, not wanting to startle him.

"Hello."

The man whirled around in surprise, dropping his book. Her hand snatched it quickly, but she had to push down the reflexive and instinctive use of her magic. It was hard, as she relied and used it constantly.

"Um, Uncle Gaius…it's me. Merlin? I, uh, have a letter here from my mother," she handed it over and let the shocked man slowly recover, which was made easier by her patience and the time it took for him to read the letter and adjust.

"My dear, it's been so long! Welcome to Camelot," Gaius smiled warmly at her. "Gaius is fine. No need to make an old man feel older. Come, come. Let's get you settled in, huh?"

He showed her where she would be staying, and even helped her clean it up a bit so that it would be more livable for her.

"Aye, Merlin, I have business to attend to now. I must bring some potions to several people," Gaius informed her.

"I can help," Merlin volunteered. "Anything I can do?"

"Well, there are several different people I need to see to. The area is widespread and you'll have trouble going everywhere and finding people and where they live, so that should wait until you start coming with me and start becoming more familiar with the area. However, the castle is big, but easier to travel in and plenty of people that will give you directions. Plus, it is urgent that you get to the King. He _is_ the most important person in Camelot, and he must not be kept waiting."

Merlin gaped at her uncle. "T-the _King_? You want me to deliver something to the King?"

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Merlin. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. I hope I don't need to remind you not to do anything, do I?"

And she caught the double meaning in his advice, and nodded to show she understood. Her mother must have told him about her magic in the letter.

"Here. His usual potion for his aches and pains, and an ointment for his shoulder," Gaius handed her the two things. "I'll see you later, my dear."

Merlin gave him a small smile and then headed out. She weaved through the small crowd and went into the servants' entrance into the castle, asking around for directions to the King's chambers, where she was told he would be. The closer she got, the more nervous she became. When she was finally at his doors, she hesitated before forcing herself to knock surely on it.

"Come in," a commanding voice allowed her entry and she took a quick moment to suck up whatever courage she had in her and then entered.

The King stood shirtless by his bed, rolling his left shoulder in circles. She slowly moved closer, though at least he hadn't looked over at her yet.

"Sire, your potion and ointment," she spoke up slightly.

He finally turned and acknowledged her, looking at her appraisingly with cold green eyes. She swallowed nervously.

"I haven't seen you before. And where's Gaius?" he spoke with a firm tone, she noticed.

"I just came to Camelot. He's my uncle," she explained, trying to keep it short and not waste his time. "He asked me to hand this to you, while he went around doing errands."

"I see. Hand it over then," he ordered and she came close to him and handed him the vial first.

He'd just chugged it down when he felt the cold touch of cream against his left shoulder, and he turned somewhat to face the girl. She was so totally concentrated on her task that she missed the strange look he gave her, as well as the fact he chose to not rebuke her, considering she looked like she didn't seem to know or look like she knew she was doing something she didn't have to or that she had just touched his person without permission. And there was that he admitted it felt very nice, especially with that shoulder.

"That's enough," he stopped her. "You may go now."

She almost bowed, but then changed halfway into an awkward curtsey to his amusement.

"Yes, Sire. Have a good day."

And then she practically flew from his presence.

On the other hand, Merlin was just glad to be away from the King. It was absolutely nerve-wracking and she kept thinking she was going to do something to upset him at any moment, and then she was going to be executed. He did look rather familiar though…

Suddenly, she bumped into someone and she looked up from the ground to see another servant girl, maybe around her age, shaking her head and regaining her own bearings.

"Oh, it's you!" the girl exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Oh, it's me. Um, why me?" she gave an awkward smile, slightly confused and a little embarrassed at her strange reply she blurted out.

The other girl's cheeks colored slightly. "You're the brave girl who stood up to Arthur."

Merlin blinked. "Oh, you mean the jerk earlier, that was being mean to, uh, Gregory I think it was?"

"Yes, Gregory. He's very thankful. And yeah, Prince Arthur."

"Prince?" Merlin's face lost its color.

"Yes, the King's son. No one really stands up to him because of that. I'm sorry! I never introduced myself –I'm Guinevere, but just call me Gwen," Gwen smiled at her.

"M-Merlin," she muttered. "T-the Prince…"

She laughed weakly and Gwen caught on a bit, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Are you hungry? Lunch is in a bit. I can show you to the kitchens, if you'd like? And I can introduce you to the others there," her new friend offered and Merlin nodded gratefully.

"That would be great. Oh dear…I really do have the worse luck," she bemoaned, getting up and following Gwen.

"It's alright. You probably won't even have to come face to face with him again!"

The two girls hit it off immediately as they walked together to the kitchens, where Merlin was introduced to many other employees of the castle and also where she ate her first meal in Camelot.

Afterwards, just as she was exploring the castle (without Gwen because unfortunately her new friend had to get back to her duties), she ran into Gaius. He handed over another vial and asked her to deliver it to the Lady Helen, who was thankfully staying in the castle so she wouldn't have to get lost outside. And as she had been exploring it, she was a little more comfortable and familiar with the castle.

That still didn't mean she knew exactly where Lady Helen was.

Unfortunately, the first person she ran into was the one person she wished she could never see again. Arthur Pendragon smugly pulled her away from the corridor she was turning into.

Gwen was wrong. She did end up face to face with the smug prick, and she would probably continue to do so if she was going to keep doing errands for Gaius in the castle.

"Now what are _you_ doing in the castle and heading off to? I don't think this is where you belong, if you get what I mean," even his grin was insufferably smug.

"I'm delivering something from Uncle Gaius to the Lady Helen. But I'm lost," she deadpanned, giving him a withering look.

"Gaius? The Royal Physician?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "He's your uncle?"

"Yes," she stretched it out, thinking he was rather slow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to try to get this to Lady Helen."

"I know where she is. I'll take you," Arthur's demeanor changed oddly and he held out his arm for her to take.

Confused but not willing to start a fight, especially with the _Prince_ of all people, she stayed silent and accepted it.

"Thank you," she said though. Her mother taught her manners, and she (unlike someone next to her) would use them.

"…You're welcome."

And the rest of the walk was quiet and slightly confusing to Merlin.

At Lady Helen's room, she waited by herself and looked around in boredom. Just as she curiously stared into the mirror of the vanity set, she was angrily confronted by Lady Helen herself. She quickly explained her presence and thankfully the Lady calmed down.

"I heard you have a pretty voice," Merlin smiled brightly. "I can't wait to hear it. I love singing myself."

Lady Helen gave a twitchy smile. "Thank you. I'll see you later then. Much thanks for the potion."

Merlin's smile faltered slightly, feeling something off about the Lady, but shrugged it off and left to go back to Gaius'.

That night, she was getting ready to go to bed. However, she started to hear a voice echo from somewhere, calling her name. Apprehensively, she followed it down to the castle's lower levels, though it looked to be going further down.

She saw the two guards guarding the entrance to where it seemed the voice was coming from. She stepped out from the shadows and startled them.

"Oh, are you playing dice? Can I play too?" she asked them eagerly.

The two guards looked at each other before shrugging and allowing her in. She forgot about the voice, whose owner sweatdropped from his place in the cave underneath the castle.

He had better luck the next night, where Merlin sleepily stomped back down to the lower levels and then through the entrance, sneaking passed her dice buddies. Going down the cave incoherently, she was suddenly confronted by a giant dragon that flew down to greet her.

"Whatcha want? Dontcha know what time it is?" Merlin grumbled sleepily, still not fully aware.

"Awake, sorceress. Be aware and acknowledge me," the dragon's voice rumbled in amusement.

Merlin sighed and rubbed her eyes thoroughly, looking back up. Then she blinked and gaped.

"Oh."

"Hello, young sorceress."

"Good evening," she said faintly. "Um…no offence, but why am I here and why do you keep calling me? Er, well, you _are_ the one calling me, right?"

"Yes, I am. And I must urge you to confront your destiny head on. Prince Arthur is the Once and Future King, and you must guide him towards his future. Together, the two of you will unite all of Albion."

Merlin just stared at him for a moment before she burst out laughing. She hunched over, still wheezing from her laughter.

"Wow, that was a good joke. You almost had me there," Merlin was still chuckling.

The dragon looked like it was actually raising some kind of eyebrow at her.

"I am not joking, Merlin," he surprised her by knowing her name. "Arthur will fail without you. Albion will not exist."

"You have got to be wrong," Merlin rubbed exhaustedly at her face. Maybe this was some kind of weird dream…

"This is _not_ a dream, Merlin. And I am not wrong. Or more, in this instance, there is no right or wrong –only what is and what isn't," the dragon insisted.

"I can't! I came here to stay inconspicuous and not stand out! I'm not supposed to bring attention to myself! What that is, what you want? _That_ is bringing attention to myself!" Merlin shook her head vehemently. "I'm supposed to practically not exist here. Live here like I'm just a nobody, and no one knows I'm alive. I don't care about the Prince. It's not my business and I'm going to continue to stay out of it."

The dragon sighed patronizingly. "That must not be. You have a destiny. You can't escape it. None of us can choose ours and sooner or later you will succumb to yours."

Merlin glared, but the dragon gave a bellowing laugh and turned to fly away.

"Don't you turn your back to me, Kilgharrah!" Merlin snapped.

Both dragon and sorceress stared at each other. Merlin was confused and didn't know where that had come from, nor where she'd come up with the name. Kilgharrah, on the other hand, was baffled and wary as to how Merlin had come by his name or why she was suddenly gifted with it and so soon.

Merlin cleared her throat nervously. "K-Kilgharrah, stay here. Please. Tell me everything that you can about my destiny then."

It was a very long and…fruitful, she reluctantly could say, night.

Merlin sighed and walked back to Gaius', knowing it was early morning. She'd just finished her visit with Kilgharrah and was tired as hell.

"You there."

Merlin faltered in her steps and looked in the direction the voice had called out to her, eyes widening as she realized it was the King.

"S-Sire," she greeted, about to bow but then realized she was supposed to curtsey. That was the second time, damn it…

"Gaius'…niece," he sounded out, making certain. "Go to the kitchens and bring me my breakfast in my chambers."

He turned abruptly and left her there, feeling rather befuddled. She wasn't exactly a servant there, but he _was_ King. She guessed she was kind of cornered into it…

Good thing Gwen had showed her where the kitchen was and so she hurried there and retrieved the breakfast reserved for the King, carefully holding onto it while hurrying to his chambers. Once there, she knocked and was let in, and she served the King at his table, placing his food in front of him.

She nervously stood away afterwards, waiting for a dismissal or something from him. But he stayed quiet, paying more attention to his food than to her. He started eating immediately and she sort of shifted awkwardly at her spot.

"Quit fidgeting."

Her face flushed red and she forced herself to calm down, though she still felt very nervous. Unconsciously, to stop herself from panicking in the presence of the King (who was the cause of her anxiousness in the first place anyway), she started humming to herself.

"Sing freely, girl."

The order caught her off guard and her head jerked up from where her gaze had been focused on the floor, to staring at the King. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, and she hated how somehow people just kept doing that to her.

But his odd tone, added with a measure of curiosity that she was sure she was imagining, tugged at her mind.

"T-today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now~" And as she kept singing, her voice stopped being tentative and grew stronger, until all she focused on was singing, not noticing the King had stopped eating and was concentrated solely on her.

Once she finished with the song, she stopped and looked over at the King, turning awkward and wanting to fidget again when she saw him staring at her and being very silent. She wrung her hands nervously. She didn't know what else he wanted or what else she was supposed to do now. Geez, why did Camelot etiquette have to be so hard and different from Ealdor's?

"You have a pretty voice," he finally commented softly. "You may go now. Your uncle must be missing you."

"Goodbye, Sire," she bowed, forgetting to curtsey instead.

She fled as fast as she could, hopefully not too fast to offend the King.

She got back to her home in time, though it was just in time for Gaius to grin mischievously at her and hold up a vial.

"I'm not going to question you about where you've been…but the Lady Morgana needs this," Gaius tossed it to her and her eyes flashed gold, slowing it down enough for her to catch it easily.

"Make sure not to do that in the rest of the castle," Gaius warned and then let her go.

She traveled quickly to the Lady Morgana's room, having become very familiar with the castle by now that the directions she was given by people were quickly followed. When her knock wasn't answered, she hesitantly opened the door and poked her head in, seeing no one. Sighing, she came in and was about to leave it at a dresser or something, when someone spoke up and startled her.

"Gwen, is that you?"

Bluntly, she spoke out and introduced herself. "Sorry, Lady Morgana. I'm Gaius' niece –I was delivering a potion from him for you."

"Oh! Just set it aside somewhere, thank you. And if you wouldn't mind, could you help me lace up my dress? And call me Morgana, if you'd like," Morgana's voice was pleasant and kind, immediately bringing a smile to Merlin's face.

"I'm Merlin," she returned, leaving the vial on a table and then heading to go behind the screen and meeting the pretty ward of the King's. They met face to face quickly, trading smiles, before Morgana turned and Merlin quickly and efficiently began to lace up the back of her dress.

"You're really good at this," Morgana commented.

"Ah, let's just say I had a _lot_ of practice," Merlin told her in a sardonic voice. "There you go, milady."

"Oh, fantastic! And it's tight, but not too much that I feel like suffocating. Thank you very much, Merlin."

"You're welcome. Goodbye then –"

"Wait! Please –stay awhile. Tell me, how do you like Camelot so far?" Morgana eagerly asked her, grabbing her hands and leading her to the table where the vial was.

The Lady sat her down and then sat beside her, smiling softly and eager to hear a response.

Awkwardly, Merlin smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's been an odd but…I guess nice start."

"Tell me all about it! I insist," Morgana was practically beaming at her.

And so, well, Merlin sort of just blurted it all out. But geez, these royals. They're all rather strange.

She talked with the Lady Morgana until Gwen arrived, and then was pulled into more talk. She left them around the time it was close to Lady Helen's grand performance. She quickly got herself ready and then walked with Gaius to the grand hall it was taking place at.

She stood by Gaius, near the table where the royals sat. Soon enough, Lady Helen began to sing. Unfortunately, it was very quickly that Merlin began to notice something was wrong. Her eyes started to feel heavy and her body felt like dead weight. She kept shaking her head, trying to stop herself from feeling sleepy and falling asleep. It was getting harder and harder with each note that was being sung, and then Merlin took the chance to look around.

There were cobwebs forming around people around the room, all of whom were falling asleep. She looked at Lady Helen, who was completely awake and still singing and Merlin knew who the cause of all this was. Looking up, Merlin saw the chandelier and her eyes flashed gold, causing it to fall at the exact moment Lady Helen was underneath it.

The spell was immediately broken and King Uther immediately roared out in anger, reminding her of a lion.

"Witch! How dare you!"

"You took my son!" the woman Merlin recalled from that execution screeched (also unfortunately remembering that the richly dressed man had been Uther). "A son for a son, I said!"

And she withdrew a dagger from her sleeve and threw it head on towards Arthur, too quickly for him to dodge or for anyone to interfere. Anyone not Merlin.

Her eyes flashed gold once more and without any thought, she just ran instinctively towards Arthur and pulled him back from the slowed down dagger, which embedded itself in the Prince's chair, right where his head would have been.

With that Mary Collins died and everyone celebrated the Prince being saved with the evil sorceress' death. Merlin held in her sigh of relief.

"That…was a most honorable and brave act, Merlin."

Startled at the use of her name and that the King had somehow learned of it, Merlin looked up to him, still clutching tightly to a shaken Arthur. He got up quickly and held out a hand, actually helping her up.

"I am very thankful to you for saving my son's life. You have done me a great service and must be rewarded," the King spoke quietly and solemnly, but his voice still carried through the room.

Everyone listened intently and Merlin swallowed dryly.

"It's…it's fine, Sire."

"I insist," he spoke firmly. "This is truly an important matter. You have saved my son and therefore deserve the highest reward. I will give you a position in the royal household as my son's servant…and to serve me when your duties to my son are seen to."

Merlin blinked. What the hell kind of reward was that?

"Let the feast recommence. Guards, remove _that_ from the room," the King glared down at the fallen figure of Mary Collins.

And what the hell was Merlin going to do? It wasn't like she could say no.

She'd been essentially trapped into the household of the King.

Started 9/7/12 – Completed 9/9/12


	2. Outlaws in the Wild

It was not that they did not like her…It was more that they begrudged and envied her.

Merlin was not stupid. She knew how the structure in a castle was supposed to be.

_She_ had broken that structure.

Women didn't become personal attendants to a nobleman, much less the King or Prince (never mind both at the same time). They were employed as laundresses to wash clothes, sheets and towels. They were otherwise employed as caregivers to the royal children, and the Lady of the Castle's personal attendants –and as such, tend to her, help her wash and dress, do her hair, pass the time playing games with her, and generally keep her company.

There was no Lady of the Castle.

With no Queen, Lady Morgana was a pale substitute, with Gwen as a personal attendant. Though Merlin could have also been attached to her, she had instead been made to serve the _Prince_ and the _King_.

Women were vastly outnumbered by men in serving households, though as King and a royal household (as well as a huge castle needed to be continuously and widespread upkeep) meant there were much more women in Camelot's castle than was the usual, women simply did not become personal attendants to kings and princes. When it came to royal men, only their most trusted servants, usually of noble birth, were to become personal attendants to them.

Merlin was a young girl, a peasant and who had _just_ arrived to Camelot.

She had broken the hierarchy of a household, a _royal_ household, even though it was not her fault. But though she had not asked for it, it was plain truth and it drew the ire of the others working with her. She had broken out of the mold, and they weren't really too forgiving.

A peasant girl simply does not become part of the royal household just like that, much less the personal maidservant to the King and Prince.

She should not have gotten such a high position –not as a girl (a _young_ girl), not as a peasant, not as a new arrival, not to a position she had no business being in or having, and certainly not to royal men.

So if the others gave her the cold shoulder, if the other servants spoke roughly or disparagingly to her, she would ignore it and just do her duty.

Merlin went on, trying to not be bothered by how isolated she had become in the small amount of time she'd spent in Camelot. She had been doing just well, getting along fine with others, and now it was all ruined and she had not anyone but Gwen (who was almost similarly ostracized for being the peasant maidservant to Lady Morgana), Lady Morgana herself, Gaius, and Prince Arthur and King Uther. It was a small and rather dismal group, considering two of them were men she served and one was her uncle, who she also occasionally did errands for.

She considered herself lucky for at least them.

"Perhaps this burgundy?"

Merlin looked over the cape and nodded. "Perfect, Sire."

Arthur looked over to her with a frown. "Are you sure? I don't want to look boorish."

Merlin let her lips twitch up. "You would be boorish if you forgot your _manners_ , not if you wear a red cape."

Arthur's own lips twitched and he looked himself back in the mirror, straightening his back and trying to keep an upright posture.

"Blue would've been nice," she murmured. "It would've brought out your eyes more. But I know red is the color of your family."

"Perhaps next time I'm out on a casual stroll or of the like," Arthur muttered to himself.

Merlin felt herself smile fully, and it seemed to let Arthur smile himself.

"I have cleaned up your room and set your laundry out to dry. It'll be brought in later by Gregory. You've been properly washed and dressed –I should think I need to see to your father now, and see if he needs anything before going to visit Gaius and then returning to you," she informed him.

He looked oddly regretful, but nodded to her in assent. "I will see you later then. For lunch, could you see if a tart is available?"

She raised an eyebrow slightly and said slyly, "Particularly plum tart?"

"Particularly plum tart."

She laughed melodiously as she left, missing the lonely look on Arthur's face as she disappeared from his sight. Truth was, she didn't really understand him. She didn't know or understand the complete turnaround from the prat she'd met to this royal courteous and affable prince, and only knew that it had started immediately after she'd mentioned Gaius and her relation to him. She'd asked Gaius, but her uncle was also baffled and had no answers for her.

Her mind had to stop thinking as she arrived at the King's chambers, and once again her nerves were getting to her. She drew in a deep breath before she knocked, and the familiar commanding voice bid her to come in, like what was becoming usual for the past week.

"Your Highness," she curtseyed, though she wasn't able to stop herself from sort of bowing also.

It probably looked an awkward pose, but she wasn't very particular right then –she was busy keeping herself balanced, having almost unbalanced herself by moving so.

"Be straight," Uther said quietly and she looked to see him in the middle of tying the laces of his boots. "Has Arthur been set? We leave for Nemeth after lunch."

"Yes, Your Highness. Prince Arthur is ready and is going over the diplomatic agreements," Merlin replied, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"And of yourself? Have you packed well?"

At this, Merlin couldn't help but break out of her submissive role and blink in confusion at him.

"I beg your pardon?" she blurted out, though inwardly winced afterwards.

But he did not remark on her tone and words towards him (or even the casual attitude she again seemed to take on, even with him).

"Were you not informed?" he asked, tone belying nothing. "As personal attendant, you will be required to come with us on travels outside of Camelot. Though I take precedent and will be the one who you must pertain the most attention to, as both Arthur and I will be going, you will definitely be attending as well."

She flushed slightly red. "No, I hadn't been informed, Your Highness. I apologize. If there is anything else you may need before I go to pack for the trip?"

"No, I am fine. Go on then," he said, though he was putting on his cape and having trouble adjusting it and tying the ties.

She hesitated before going over and gently moving his hands away, tying it quickly and then adjusting it to a more proper look. She didn't look at him the entire time, or even afterwards, but she curtsied and left.

Without further prompting, she rushed to Gaius' and began to pack a bag. She informed him of what she'd just learned, and Gaius nodded in understanding. He also understood that the other servants were giving her a hard time, and that quite a bit of the things she'd needed to learn to be a proper maidservant (much less the personal maidservant to the royal Pendragon men) was quite lost on her and wasn't thoroughly taught and tutored in many serviceable things.

Pack now full with things she thought she might need, she carried it with her as she went to the kitchens to retrieve Arthur's lunch. She ignored some of the looks she got, and many others who just preferred to ignore her presence. Seeing Uther's lunch ready to be brought up as well, she balanced the two trays and decided she'd help Merek, the King's usual manservant (and one of the kinder ones). Merek, she knew, had tons of other things to do for the King, and would no doubt have his hands full already without having to remember to bring up his lunch.

Just in case, knowing none of the others would tell Merek and he might end up either panicking about the missing lunch or doubling the King's, she made a small detour to where he would be to tell him. If she didn't find him, she'd tell Gwen, who'd help her out at least.

Luckily, he was in the middle of readying the King's and company's horses, whom Merlin knew the middle-aged man loved dearly.

"Merek, I'm off to deliver Arthur's lunch. I've got Uther's too, so don't worry, alright?" she told him, only passing by so that the food wouldn't get cold.

He turned from the horses and gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you, dear. And it's _Prince_ Arthur and _King_ Uther."

Merlin shrugged lightly and gave him a cheeky grin that he laughed at, before she hurried away to deliver lunch to the royals.

It seemed like it was no time at all until they were on their way to Nemeth, and she was riding horseback behind the King and Prince, and with Merek beside her. She tried not to show how uncomfortable the ride was, considering she was riding the horse like a man and she had never even really ridden a horse before either.

It was awkward, bumpy, and just the slightest bit painful. Did she mention uncomfortable? Because it was, it really, really was.

"Shift every so often," Merek whispered to her. "It'll help a little. You'll get used to it soon also."

She couldn't hide her grimace, but tried his advice. It did help, even if only a little bit.

Soon, they had to set up camp and Merlin was cooking fried fish with the fishes some of the knights had managed to catch. Merek was helping to set up camp in the meanwhile, though he'd admitted to her that he wasn't much use or had any skill in cooking anyway.

Merlin hummed to herself as she cooked, though she became aware that it was becoming quiet in the camp. She quieted down too, sure that they were supposed to be quiet or something. Suddenly, startling her, Merek appeared in front of her and was smiling widely.

"Merlin, why don't you sing louder? It's a bit of a bore and I'm sure the others would love the entertainment," he whispered.

Her face tinted red and she looked at him unsurely, but he gave her an encouraging smile. So, though shaky and soft at first, she started to sing a small little folklore song that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child.

"Far over the Misty Mountain's cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day, to find our long, forgotten gold. The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were mourning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches, blazed with light~"

She trailed off and opened her eyes, having not realized she'd closed them. She knew she'd sung the abbreviated version, but thought it would be better, considering the rest of the song talked about dwarves and elves and dragons…never mind that the song was about dwarves in the first place. And with the company she kept, she thought it was the wiser choice.

She heard applause and cheers and felt the tips of her ears turn red in embarrassment, grinning shyly at the men around her.

Trying to cut the attention off of her, she whirled around and loudly announced that the food was ready. While the cheers grew louder at that, she caught sight of both Arthur and Uther sitting behind her, with the Prince still looking at her in awe and admiration, and the King was uncomfortably staring intensely at her, though his face held a look of curiosity.

She hadn't even known the two of them had sat behind her, or else she probably would have been even more nervous through cooking and then singing.

"Let us eat," Uther said, and another round of cheers sounded and everyone was getting their share of the food before they dug in.

Merlin sat quietly next to Merek, a little away from the others in the group. They ate their own share of the cooked fish, though a smaller portion as they were servants.

"Nervous?" Merek questioned.

Merlin smiled slightly. "Very. I hope it's not too obvious, but it probably is. And there is that I _just_ became Uther and Arthur's maidservant, and I haven't even been trained properly. How should I even act in another kingdom?"

Merek nodded, as if expecting her worries. "Just be cautious. Be even more demure and dutiful to everyone there, even the servants. You are in their territory. Meek is even better. Try to be as obedient as you can, and be compliant to everyone there. Try not to stick out and just focus on serving His Highness and Prince Arthur. And for goodness' sakes, use everyone's titles," he gave her a knowing look.

"Okay," she turned a bit sheepish. "Thank you, Merek, for everything. For like, teaching me how to make up a bed for royalty correctly, how to set their baths and clothes, and do the laundry more efficiently. It means a lot."

He gave her another of his gentle smiles. "It's fine. I hope you're still not having trouble with the other servants, are you?" At her abashed look, he sighed. "I suppose Sybyll's the worst of them, isn't she? She's always had a chip on her shoulder…You should tell Prince Arthur, or even go to His Highness himself."

"I can't do that," she shook her head. "They'll just talk more and treat me worse."

Merek snorted. "I doubt that. They can't talk or even be near you, when they'll probably be fired. His Highness is very strict, and he would definitely not tolerate his personal servant being mistreated, especially from those below her station. You do realize, that as personal maidservant to His Highness and Prince Arthur, you hold your own station and are higher than ordinary servants? As personal attendant to the King and Prince, a position usually held by lower-ranked nobles, you would be entitled to at least the title of Lady."

Merlin blinked at him. "…Huh?"

He chuckled lightly. "I see court politics and etiquette are still rather unfamiliar to you, aren't they?"

Merlin was still lost, but she just gave him a shrug. "Does that mean Gwen's a Lady too?"

"Not quite," Merek shook his head. "Lady Morgana's station is not high enough to make Guinevere ennobled, though you aren't close to Lady Morgana's station either. However, you are above Guinevere as well."

"Perhaps I should have just stayed in Ealdor," Merlin massaged her temples. "This is all so complicated and confusing. I think I'm still ruing the day I ever involved myself with the royal family. I should have just kept quiet and to myself."

"Then life in Camelot would have stayed boring," Merek said cheerfully.

She huffed at him.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and everyone jumped up, pulling out swords at the ready as bandits attacked. Merlin sucked in a deep breath and her eyes widened, and she wasn't sure what to do. One of the bandits came towards her and Merek, probably believing them to be easy targets (honestly, she thought so too), but Merek pulled out the sword by his side and blocked the bandit's, swords clashing with a loud clanging.

Though she'd thought it was only for show, Merek seemed quite capable with the sword and looked like he'd had some training with it. Still feeling out of her depth, Merlin looked around in a panic and saw that almost everyone was engaged in a fight. Fortunately, it seemed Camelot's knights were winning and showed they were the better trained group than these uncouth outlaws.

She saw the King and Prince fighting back to back, though they were focused on their own battles. Arthur was getting quite into it, looking like he hadn't minded the attack, so long as he was able to whip out his sword and dealt some damage. The King on the other hand, was much more serious about the fight. She looked more closely and saw he seemed to be favoring a side, and Merlin remembered that his left shoulder sustained the effects of an old injury that never healed all the way.

Despite that, he still seemed to be doing well. Even with advanced age and old injuries, he seemed to be keeping up well with Arthur, barring looking rusty in fighting and some odd footwork that showed that Uther had not been in a fight for a long time.

However, both royals seemed to have missed another bandit coming up near their blind spot, ready to swing his sword in an arc and attack both of them. Without thinking, she ran forward, without thought to look around her for danger that could be aimed at her (thankfully, everyone was kept busy). She reached the two urgently, right when the bandit was about to attack, and had accidentally startled and almost interrupted Uther and Arthur's individual battles.

But she ignored that and instinctively grabbed the frying pan still there and hot, and jerked it towards the bandit, causing hot oil to hit the man's face and make him howl. She followed up the searing distraction by swinging the pan, and smashing it across the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

By the time she'd finished all that, everything was quiet around her and she realized that the battle was finished and everyone was looking at her. She turned red.

"A frying pan?" Arthur smirked.

She hugged the handle close to her, and her red blush deepened.

"Well…it's _my_ weapon," she pouted and scrunched up her nose rather adorably. "…Besides, it's the only thing I know how to use…" she mumbled.

The tip of her ears turned red again as laughter surrounded her.

* * *

"Just swing it upright. Yes, yes –that's it. No –not towards me! I don't want you cutting my ear off, Merlin!"

Merlin couldn't get rid of the red staining her face, no matter what she tried to do.

After the debacle, to her embarrassment and consternation, the _King_ actually suggested in a teasing manner that perhaps one of the knights should teach her how to handle a sword "just in case." And, to the utter amusement and the rest of the night's entertainment before bedtime, Merlin was being subjected to the humiliating honor of being taught how to properly wield a sword, tutored by the kindly Sir Brom (who'd actually volunteered).

" _Mer_ lin, I think the enemy would be frighten to approach you just by the way you're _swinging_ that thing," Arthur mocked good-naturedly.

Merlin hugged the sword's hilt. "Do you _see_ this thing?! It's heavy, it is! I don't know how the whole lot of you can do it!"

Yes, she was acting out of decorum for a servant in front of a group of nobles, but these were knights and they were rowdy and in good cheer and having fun –and neither Uther or Arthur were saying anything. Merek merely shook his head at her, though he wore an amused smile as he watched her.

Merlin grunted, heaving the thing up again and trying to hold it properly, before she thrust it forward like she was next instructed.

Well, it went well initially.

The momentum had her thrusting it forward but too much, and she was following after it. The move had her dropping the sword and then stumbling in the direction it went from the force of the thrust she did.

Brom hurriedly caught her and steadied her.

"The sword may not be your weapon of choice," he said wryly.

Merlin said back sarcastically, "You think?"

Her words had the knights guffawing, though she snuck glances at Uther and Arthur. But both actually looked quite amused and were still not saying anything about her improper behavior.

"Alright, time for bed," Uther called out, becoming serious. "We break early and then head out as soon as the sun dawns tomorrow."

Brom was assigned first watch with another knight, and the rest took to bed. She followed Merek to where they were sleeping slightly apart from the others. Merlin, exhausted from everything, fell asleep practically as soon as her head touched the ground.

Like as always, she woke early and saw she was the first awake, aside from the last two knights on watch (both of whom looked dreary and were yawning every few seconds. Even Merek was still sleeping close by to her, and she took extra care in getting up from her spot so as to not wake him. Deciding to get an early start on breakfast, she looked around and decided that maybe a few berries wouldn't go amiss, as part of the loaves of bread they had brought along.

She quietly walked over to the knights on watch, who saw her waking up and then coming towards them after. After informing them what she was planning on, they advised her not to go too far away from camp and then she was off.

It didn't take her long to find many good berries that she could take back, and after checking if any of the species were poisonous, she started piling them into a pouch she'd brought along for that purpose. She refrained from the urge to create golden lights of figures in the air, like she used to do in Ealdor when she went off into the forest to do this very same task. And it was a good thing too, as when she was almost done, she was approached by the King.

"I see you've found a good batch already," he said suddenly, startling her.

She whirled around in surprise, holding the rather large sized pouch to her chest in her shock, feeling her heart beating rapidly. It started calming down as soon as she saw exactly who her intruder was, and she clumsily moved into a bow, before realizing she should've curtseyed instead. She tried to rectify her mistake, despite having already done it.

"At ease," he ordered and she awkwardly tried to do so, fidgeting under his gaze. "The knights on guard told me where you'd gone off to, and as I was the only other awake, I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"N-no, Your Highness. I think that I've managed to gather a good amount for everyone," she chanced a look into his eyes.

He seemed amused for some reason.

"These are grown men, with appetites as big as you, Merlin. I highly doubt that one single pouch will be enough to fill that group," he gave her a small smile, and she was at once caught off guard by the gesture and the fact that he'd once again used her name.

"Uh, yes, I suppose you're right," Merlin mumbled, turning away to hide her cheeks.

"Perhaps you should lead the way to where you'd found the berries then?" he held up several more pouches around the size of hers.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and gave an abrupt nod. "Y-yes, this way, Your Highness."

She didn't know how she felt about having to spend an unknown amount of time alone with the King, picking _berries_ of all things. However, it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be, afterwards when she thought back to it.

It was actually…kind of nice.

It had been quiet for the most part, but there wasn't the expected awkward tension she thought she'd feel being in the presence of the King (her usual reaction) or even a hint of being uncomfortable or self-conscious at all. In fact, he'd even politely inquired to how she was liking Camelot and her new life in it so far, as well as a few questions about herself and how it was living in Gaius' little abode.

Perhaps she was getting a bit better being near him.

As they were headed back, she was surprised again when she heard the King's next request of her.

"Would you sing that song from yesterday again?" and that he'd actually asked her, instead of ordering like he was entitled to, took her aback and strangely pleased her as well.

She nodded shyly and began the words, singing softly and starting out much more confidently than she had yesterday.

"Far over the Misty Mountain's cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old…"

Started 4/27/13 – Completed 4/28/13


	3. Battles in the Court

They were continuing the way finally, and Merlin just really wanted to get off her horse and stop being so sore. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to get on a horse again, and no matter what Merek said, she wasn't sure she would ever get used to it.

"Merlin, may I speak to you?" Leon, one of the knights –a good friend to Arthur especially –spoke to her quietly.

Given that she was all the way in the back, because of her lackluster horse riding, it was easy for them to have some privacy. She tilted her head in curiosity and nodded for him to go on.

"That song you sang," he started, causing her to feel uneasy. "I know it. I also know it's about magical creatures. Dwarves and dragons, right?"

Merlin sat up straight, looking at him in wide-eyed fright. But he just waved her off, grinning slightly.

"Good thing you sang the abbreviated version, since the whole version talks about all that," he said in amusement. "Just make sure to stick to the shortened form and don't sing the whole thing."

Merlin gave him a small smile, but she really should have realized that at least one of them would have recognized the song. She shouldn't have been so careless, and from now on, she should remember to watch herself and what she sung better. She should probably also not sing that song so much…

She sighed to herself and told herself to just focus on the last leg of their journey.

* * *

Eventually, they reached Nemeth and where they were quickly welcomed into the castle. From there, both she and Merek started to prepare the royal rooms provided for Uther and Arthur. She did her best on what she could, though she listened to Merek's instructions when she needed help. Between the both of them, both rooms were finished quickly.

"Merlin, I will be with the other knights and serving them while here," Merek explained patiently, once they were done.

She looked at him apprehensively.

"As the King and Prince have rooms right next to each other and you serve them both, you'll be staying here with them, in the attached servant room.

"But what if I have trouble or mess up?" Merlin blurted out, not really happy with the situation. Merek's helped her a lot, and she was worried that without him she'd make a mistake and make either (or both) Arthur or Uther angry at her.

"You'll be fine," Merek soothed. "Just be calm and take your time. His Highness and Prince Arthur both know you are new to this and learning, so even if you make a mistake they won't be harsh and may even correct you."

Merlin gave him a shaky smile and he left. She began fussing over the covers, hoping she fixed them right.

"The more you fuss over them, the more of a mess it seems to become," she heard the King say in amusement. She whirled around and he gestured to the bed, smiling (he was _smiling_ ) slightly. "Don't overthink your tasks. Sometimes it's best to just let it go."

She flushed red and nodded.

"I assume Merek has told you of the arrangements?" At her nod, Uther continued. "After you finish here, you may go to Arthur."

For the third time, she nodded. And when he gestured for some water, she was quick to go to the table and pour him some, giving the cup to him quickly and glad she didn't accidentally spill any on him.

"Where do you hail from?" he asked her, and she was both surprised and nervous to understand that not only was he talking to her but holding a conversation and asking about her.

"From Ealdor, Your Highness," she answered, feeling the need to twitch nervously under his studious gaze.

"Ealdor…that is close to Cendred's kingdom," the King mused aloud. "And yet you came to Camelot?"

"Yes, as Uncle Gaius was there and my mother wanted me to go to him," Merlin explained and Uther seemed like he just remembered.

"Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten that. Had you intended to apprentice under him?" he asked her curiously.

"No, not really," Merlin felt her cheeks flush red again. "My mother wished for me to leave Ealdor and stay with Uncle Gaius. She said I would live better and have more chances there than in Ealdor. There is also that it wasn't safe back in the village."

Immediately, Merlin clamped her mouth shut. She had forgotten who she was talking to, which was dangerous considering the reason it hadn't been safe for her in the village was because her magic was beginning to act up more than normal and people would've gotten suspicious. And she couldn't just blurt that out to Uther, with his magic-hating mindset.

"Not safe? How so?" Uther asked and Merlin had to come up with something quick. Luckily, she remembered the troubles the village had been having before she'd left.

"Bandits have been starting to come harass the village more often," Merlin said truthfully. "They've been making a nuisance of themselves more recently than they used to."

Uther frowned. "Does Cendred not come provide any aid? Ealdor is along more his territory, so he should have done something about that."

"Ealdor is along the border, so it is not a true concern for him," she admitted.

Uther's frown deepened, causing Merlin to anxiously shift. "That is…most unfortunate," he said, but thankfully said nothing more.

Merlin then decided it was best to get back to her original task. She was doing her hardest to remember how Merek taught her to fix a royal's bed, and had been fumbling with the sheets when Uther spoke up again.

"You'll be better with practice," Uther told her, sounding so very patient that it was hard to believe he was the king she'd had nightmares of. "In the meantime, I will instruct you."

When he started to tell her instructions, she quickly scrambled to follow and do her task.

But she was beginning to think that King Uther wasn't as much the monster under her bed as she feared.

* * *

The first day, everyone had been busy getting settled. By the next day though, everyone was slipping into the jobs and orders they were assigned or had set out to do. Uther had met with Nemeth's King, and she had followed Arthur and the rest of the knights to the training grounds, where they were good-humoredly sparring against Nemeth's knights. Merlin contently watched from the sides, sometimes cheering on the fighters. Both sides embarrassingly showed off for her, trying to earn the loudest cheers and 'her favor.'

"Merlin, come here," Brom gestured her over, sometime into the practice. She hesitated, but eventually came over to him. He held out a bow and a carrier filled with arrows. "I got you a bow. I think you'd be better suited to it, rather than a sword, at least until we find or have one made that's appropriate to your height and weight. As it is, I was already able to obtain the bow that's perfect for you already."

She was pretty skeptical, but he had taken the time and effort for her. So she didn't end up saying anything and went over to accept them from him, even if she thought it was futile. She still wasn't going to be rude and refuse him though, especially since he'd been so nice to her and had gone to all the trouble. She should at least try for his sake.

He beamed at her. "Excellent! Let's get you in front of some targets and give it a try."

She followed him to the archery range, where he set her in front of a target. First, he demonstrated how to do it for her. Then he showed her how to notch the arrow and then shot with her, wrapping his arms around hers and holding her hands, and she watched it fly off and hit the target in amazement.

Brom nodded. "Nice. Let's see how you do on your own."

Merlin was nervous at first as Brom stepped away, but somehow she settled into a state of calm as she strung up another arrow. She took a deep breath and her sight seemed to narrow down to the target. She pulled the strung up arrow back to her cheek and then let go.

Brom whistled in awe as it hit the bullseye. "Oh, you're a _natural_."

Merlin couldn't help grinning at him, feeling exhilaration at succeeding and being _good_ at this.

She strung up another arrow and shot again. And she kept going it again and again, shocked at how well she was doing and delighted at her newfound skill. She was so happy and distracted, she hadn't noticed she'd drawn a crowd. Through the murmurs of the gathering, slow, loud clapping was heard and Merlin turned to look, finally noticing the watchers. She also noticed the handsome, dark-haired young man dressed in rich finery and smiling appreciatively at her. He'd been the clapper.

"My, what exquisite skill with the bow you have," he said admiringly.

"And it's her first time, Prince Mithian!" Brom cut in excitedly.

_Prince_?

Her face felt warm. "Thank you, Your Highness."

The Prince of Nemeth smiled kindly at her, making her flushed face darken. "Well then, I'm even more impressed."

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice cut through the thick tension that was growing between her and Prince Mithian. "I need help with my armor. Would you come here?"

Merlin blinked, remembering she had duties to attend to. She quickly handed the bow and carrier back to Brom.

"Thank you so much for trying so hard to fit me with a weapon." She smiled shyly at the knight. She turned to the prince then and remembered to curtsey at last minute. "Thank you for your kind words. I must be going now."

She then scurried over to Arthur's side, with Camelot's prince finally coming into view.

She followed him away, missing the withering glare Arthur tossed the other prince.

* * *

Merlin admitted she was frustrated. There were a lot of things for her to do and not enough time to do it. Arthur had asked her to clean his armor and polish his sword, then he'd asked her to clean his spare boots for use the next day. She also had Uther asking her to prepare his hunting clothes for tomorrow. At least she didn't have to attend the dinner feast and was allowed to stay in her room and eat there.

At the moment, she was using her magic to speed up the process, thinking she had the time since Uther and Arthur should be busy at the feast and be there for a while. But just then, there was a quick knock and then the door opened, revealing Prince Mithian. In shock, he stared at her while she was shocked still, as was everything she had in the air (Arthur's armor and sword being polished by themselves, Uther's clothes being straightened on their own, her plate of food in front of her so she could eat without a table in her room and her holding it).

How _stupid_ had she been to just carelessly use magic like this?

There had never been a guarantee that either Uther or Arthur would stay away for long. They could have chosen to come back earlier. What if _they_ had been the ones to catch her like this? She couldn't imagine it. It was bad enough Prince Mithian was here.

"I-i-it's not what it looks like," Merlin said weakly.

Prince Mithian looked back behind him both ways, before stepping into her room and closing the door firmly. "What? That you were not doing magic?" he asked softly. She flinched. "I don't mind it," he surprised her, more so by the fascinated look on his face.

"You don't?" she asked, caught off guard.

He smiled widely. "Oh no! It's amazing. How long have you been learning?"

"I was born like this," she said bashfully, stunned at his reaction. He looked even more astonished at that.

"That's remarkable," he said. "May I ask some questions? I promise I'll keep you secret."

She felt extraordinarily happy someone was so interested in her and her magic, and the fact he was willing to keep her and her magic secret.

"Ask away!" she smiled happily.

She felt so lucky.

* * *

Mithian knew she was special the moment his gaze had been caught by her on the training field, trailing after one of Camelot's knights like a shy deer. He couldn't help but be impressed with how she handled the bow.

He'd gone closer, wanting to watch with the crowd. Her face was beautiful and likened to the forbidden race of elves, glowing with happiness. She was slim and lean, like a willow tree, and moved elegantly (he knew now though, once she was nervous, fretting or upset, she moved like a skittish doe). Then Camelot's prince called out and he was surprised to learn that she was his and his father's servant.

But so it was, he found himself fascinated with a servant girl, who turned out to be…quite magical.

Started 9/27/13 – Completed 10/2016


	4. Daggers Deep

Arthur couldn't help glaring at the other prince, who looked back at him in mild amusement. He tilted his chin up, narrowing his eyes as he attempted to look condescending towards the other.

"Is there a problem, Prince Arthur?" Mithian asked and Arthur just wanted to wipe that smug look off the other's face, even if the smugness wasn't overt or anything. He could just tell the other was smug. It was a gut feeling. He just knew it.

But he had decorum to worry about, as well as that he wasn't in Camelot. He was a guest in the other's home and he couldn't be disrespectful. His father raised him better than that and he knew he couldn't slight the other and give cause to start a war between their kingdoms.

"I have no problem," he tried not to grit out.

Mithian smiled widely. "I think you do. And really –be free to speak your mind with me. I shan't take it against you of course. This is between us. Our fathers and our kingdoms will stay out of it."

Arthur took the invitation easily. "Leave my maidservant be," he snapped at the other. "Don't you go twisting her head around and toy with her."

To his irritation, Mithian burst out laughing, throwing his head back. "My dear prince, I highly doubt I've done any wrongdoing against her. In fact, I'll have you know that I have earned her trust and affections quite rightfully, and I even know a little… _secret_ of hers."

That made Arthur bristle and frown inwardly. Merlin, despite having worked for him for some time, hadn't let him in on any secrets of hers. And he wasn't quite shown the trust and affection from her that Mithian seemed to imply. That galled him a little, but mostly made him just a bit upset.

"Just leave her alone," Arthur growled and Mithian gave him a patronizing look he scoffed at.

Soon after that, he and Mithian split ways and he headed off to his chambers. He saw Merlin doing her best to fix the curtains of his room, but the heavy drapes seemed to be winning against her. Smile tugging at his lips, he went over and helped her.

"I see you've been working hard," he quipped and she gave him a dry look that he had to fully smile at.

"Of course, milord. It's supposed to be my _duty_ ," her tone was even dryer.

He chuckled a bit before it died down and his smile grew smaller. She noted it and became concerned, but he hadn't wanted to worry her.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" It had always been strangely nice to have her call on him so familiarly. He hadn't ever minded and had never corrected her.

He hesitated before speaking. "You know…I believe I owe you an apology. For our first meeting," he continued when he saw her look of confusion. It cleared up and her face looked upon him sweetly, making his cheeks redden like he was still a young teenager. "I was rude. And my behavior was coarse and unfitting of my station and in the presence of a lady, even not a noblewoman. I _was_ being mean to Gregory. I was taking out my frustrations on him and showing off for those men. And to be honest, I have always been like that and had never cared for the feelings of servants or to treat them with much kindness."

"…I see," Merlin said only. "What made you change your behavior? Because next I saw you, you changed practically instantly from the bully I met. It was quite strange and I…admit I have been curious about it for the longest time. I had thought you would've been the same prat I met."

Arthur winced, looking down at the ground. "For years, before your arrival…I was always lonely. I hardly ever had any real friends or a companion that would be with me without it being because I was the Crown Prince. Even when Morgana came, we clashed more than we got along, and I always felt like I was competing with her, especially for my father's attention and his affections. However…Gaius would sometimes regale me tales of a girl that he'd met occasionally when he would once and a while travel out of Camelot. His niece. You."

Merlin blinked, her eyes beginning to widen.

"I grew up with stories about you," Arthur confessed. "It helped me to not be lonely, and I had always wanted to meet you and be your friend. So when you told me that Gaius was your Uncle, it instantly came to me and I understood who you were. And I was embarrassed by my behavior and how our first meeting actually went, as opposed to how I'd always imagined it. I wanted to try to change your impression of me, which is probably why my change of behavior was so confusing. So…c-can we start over?"

Arthur had been worried, but he needn't have been. Merlin gave him a wide smile and curtseyed.

"Hello, I'm Merlin."

Arthur smiled widely back.

"I'm Arthur. Will you be my friend?"

* * *

After that, Arthur was glad that they headed back to Camelot and didn't stay any longer. He was tired of Nemeth (and mostly its habitants, like a certain smug prince). But having watched Merlin on the way back, he couldn't help watching the pretty and ornate bow and quiver filled with arrows that now accompanied her. Mithian had gifted it to her, which irritated him. The other prince had declared that someone with such a gift should have a suiting and trustworthy bow to make use of.

Arthur wanted to shout out that Camelot could have just as easily given her a suiting bow and didn't need his bloody gift.

Still, Mithian was right in that Merlin really did have quite the gift with the bow and arrow. Hell, she could teach Camelot's archers a thing or two.

But it did bring in mind that, with skill with a long-range weapon and her build, that maybe there was another long-range weapon she could be good at. He hailed over Brom to him and waited for the knight to reach his side.

"Prince Arthur," he bowed slightly on his horse.

"Do you think she'd be good with throwing daggers? I've been thinking that she might be good with those," Arthur asked immediately.

Brom looked at him in surprise before glancing over to Merlin, already knowing who he'd meant. He made a thoughtful noise.

"I would say she'd make a good candidate for them, Sire. Shall I have her try some out?"

"Yes, I think that'd be a good idea," Arthur nodded.

"Very well. Once we've settled back in Camelot, I'll find a set and test her when she's had time after her duties to you and the King."

He waved him off. "No need. I'll inform Father and the two of us will make do without her today. Find a throwing set and bring her to the training grounds to work on some targets."

"As you wish, Sire."

Camelot's walls came into sight and Arthur felt relieved. It was about time. The group made it to the castle and dispersed, but Arthur quickly went to his father's side after dismissing Merlin to go settle back in her room and unpack.

"Father," he greeted once with Uther.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I've asked Sir Brom to have Merlin tested with throwing knives and that neither you nor I would require her services today," he told him. "That is alright, yeah?"

"'Is that alright, Father?'" Uther corrected. "And yes. That is a fine idea. I would like to know how it goes."

"Sure," Arthur said, inwardly rolling his eyes at being corrected. "I will see you later then."

He was tempted to peek in and watch how Merlin did, but he didn't want to get her too nervous or self-conscious. He would just have to wait to hear from Brom afterwards.

Bah, it was going to be such a long wait though!

* * *

Merlin had just finished helping Gaius sort out his ingredients for the stomachache potion he was to work on, when there was a knock on the door. She and Gaius gave each other curious glances and then she went to see who it was. To their surprise, it was Sir Brom.

"'Ello there, Merlin," he grinned at her. "Gaius," he waved towards the physician.

"Hello, Sir Brom," she greeted and Gaius held up a hand in greeting before going back to his work, assuming correctly that the knight was there for Merlin. "What can we do for you?"

"I don't want to disturb you, Gaius, but do you mind if I borrow Merlin here?" he asked Gaius, who raised an eyebrow slightly. He nodded though and Brom looked to Merlin, grin growing. "Since you're not busy, I'd like you to come with me for a moment."

She agreed and with one more glance at Gaius, who looked back at her with curiosity mounting, she went along with Brom and waited for him to say what he'd wanted. Instead, she had to wait until they went all the way to their destination. To her surprise, he led her to Camelot's training grounds.

"Oh, are you going to have me do some archery drills or something?" she asked.

"Not quite," Brom, who she just noticed had a clothed bundle in his hands, held up the bundle. "It was brought to my attention that you might be good at throwing daggers or knives. You up to trying and testing that theory?"

Merlin's eyebrows raised. She didn't think she'd be, but then again she thought that way about archery too.

"I'll give it a try," she answered and he unwrapped and laid out the bundle on a table next to them. She saw the daggers and lightly touched the handle of one.

"I'll show you the grips and then how to throw, and then I'll demonstrate it for you, alright?" Brom told her. "And then I'll let you at it."

She watched carefully and when it was her turn to try, she held it like he told her to and let the dagger fly. Only, it landed halfway to the target and she grew disappointed.

"That was still good. I think you just need to throw it a little harder. The momentum will carry it farther," Brom advised her.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed another dagger and readied herself. And then she eyed the target and threw it. To her delight, even if it wasn't a bullseye, it hit close to it on the target.

Brom clapped loudly. "Good job!"

He had her practice some more with them and Merlin even dared to use magic with it, letting her magic flow through. It not only hit the target, but dug into it right down to the base of the hilt. Brom's eyes widened at that and Merlin nervously fidgeted in place, hoping it hadn't been obvious what she'd done.

"Wow," he said, blinking. "You are definitely going to be scary with those."

Merlin straightened up proudly.

* * *

Through the next two weeks, Merlin practiced with the daggers (and sometimes with her archery), becoming better and better with them, with or without magic. Magic only leant her an edge in giving her a little more force behind her throws, but she was fine even without it. Magic was also too much of a risk to use, so she tended to just go without it.

At the moment though, she was in the King's chambers, so she definitely couldn't use magic. She was fixing his bed and was pleased at how she was having an easier time of it, and how nice and clean looking it was coming out.

"I see my instructions have helped out," she heard the King and whirled around to face him in shock.

"Y-Your Highness!" she bowed and then tried to move into a curtsey instead, managing to unbalance herself and nearly fall forward.

To her embarrassment, the King himself caught her, holding her up until she steadied herself and straightened up, cheeks flaming.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling embarrassment and worry creep up. "And thank you!" After all, if it hadn't been for him, she would have planted her face right into the stone floor.

His lips twitched upwards, adding to her embarrassment and shock that he had done so.

"And the bed!" Merlin remembered what he said. "Yes, your help is very much appreciated. You were right when you said once I'd get more practice, I'd get it. Because of you and Merek, I'm really learning to be a proper servant, Sire."

"I'm glad," Uther said. "I take it you were finishing up?"

"Yes, I just need to finish the bed and then head back to Gaius. Um, unless you need me, Sire?"

"One moment," he murmured, confusing her. He went to his wardrobe and dug for something inside, emerging with a bundle that he returned to her with. He handed it to her, causing her to further be in shock. "I hear you've gotten very good at throwing daggers. These are throwing knives from my youth that I'd never used. You may have them."

Merlin was beyond shocked by then, clutching the bundle closer to her. She wanted to refuse, since she was just a servant and it was really too much, but then again, she doubted anyone had ever refused a gift from the King, especially since it seemed like a rare event anyway.

She bowed, not bothering (or remembering) to try to correct herself, too stunned to think about it.

"T-thank you, Sire."

She gently set it aside and finished up her work on the bed, before she hesitantly picked it back up and looked to the King. Uther was still watching her closely, eyes unreadable, but when he saw her looking at him, he offered her a small smile. She bowed slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered finally before practically fleeing.

And when she was back to Gaius and told him about it, he was also flabbergasted.

"The King is not known to just gift things, Merlin. Be grateful and use them well," Gaius advised her. "Now come on, let's see how they look!"

Merlin unfolded the bundle and laid it flat, revealing an elaborate set of throwing knives. The metal of the knives were still sharp and polished, looking clean and new and oddly colored black. The black handle was tightly covered with a cloth-like binding. The Pendragon symbol was etched into the metal blade.

"Is it really alright for me to have these?" Merlin asked nervously, a little in awe of them.

"The King gave them to you," Gaius said. "I doubt anyone would contest the King. And if anyone doubts your word, the King himself would affirm it and be very unhappy with anyone who would defy him, even indirectly."

They were beautiful, but she was still unsure about having them. That didn't mean she couldn't feel the delight in her that she did have them though.

* * *

"Should Merlin really accompany us, Sire?" Leon asked Arthur, who looked at him blankly.

"Why not?" he asked in confusion.

But Merlin was wondering too.

Leon watched his Prince carefully. "Prince Arthur, Merlin is a woman. Should she really come along with us on a _hunt_?"

Arthur glanced at her and she looked back curiously. "I don't see why not."

She was sure, like herself, that Leon and the rest of the knights were inwardly looking incredulous. But as it was their Prince's word, they didn't bother staying on the subject.

Leon was right though. It was strange to have Merlin there with them. Not only was it not appropriate for a lady to come with them on something like a hunt, but she was also a female servant and it wasn't supposed to be a normal duty of hers. Normal female servants served in the castle and accompanied their masters outside for mundane things. But then again, her duties weren't normal either, considering her occupation as servant to Arthur and Uther, and just who those two were.

She should really just be handling linen and clothes and keeping chambers clean and orderly! Or handle food! Since when did she handle things male servants are supposed to? Oh that's right, when she somehow became the _King_ and _Prince's_ maidservant.

She started glowering at the ground, wondering once again if she should've just stayed in Ealdor.

After a while, they set up camp and Merlin realized she was the only servant there. Shrugging to herself, she was going to set up the fire when Leon did that himself, giving her a kind look.

"We'll come back with something for you to cook," Brom and Ewan, another of Arthur's knights, volunteered.

So she awkwardly waited by the fire, with Arthur sitting next to her. Brom and Ewan came back with some rabbits and they began to skin them. After they were properly skinned and cleaned, Merlin began to cook them over the fire, spinning them over it while they were attached to the fire spit Leon had made.

"Why don't you sing again?" Arthur teased.

Merlin blushed slightly and opened her mouth to say something sarcastically when there was loud rustling and everyone tensed. One by one, men came from out of the trees.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to have them rabbits. And the lady, if you will." One of them stepped forward and gave her a dirty look.

Arthur shifted more protectively over her. "Gentlemen, I think you should turn around and leave," he said angrily.

"No, I don't think we will."

And then a fight broke out and Merlin held back her scream. Remember the throwing knives on her, she grabbed two of them and lashed out to help Arthur, when one of them tried to sideline him. She continued in this fashion, subtly using magic to trip their opponents or have a tree limb or two land on them, until she saw one of the men come up from behind Brom and she didn't pause to think, throwing the knife at the man. It lodged straight into his neck and she stared wide-eyed, frozen still at the sight.

Did she…did she just kill someone?

Started 11/14/16 – Completed 11/15/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a lot of chapters planned out so far, and hopefully that'll motivate me to keep on this. The episodes are EXTREMELY out of order here, so….you'll find that all the episodes from season 1 will not always be one after the other, and other season episodes may also cut in. And that there will occasionally be chapters that aren't episode related. Anybody like that idea? And hopefully this chapter?
> 
> Please remember to review! My motivation and will to write clings to those!


	5. A Lord and A Lady

Leon watched the maidservant in worry. Though she continued on with her duties, she was obviously in shock. Not that he blamed her –most women did not fight in these times, nor did they take up arms. It was good of her to learn, and thoughtful of Brom and the Prince (and the King, if those throwing knives were of any indication) to think so as well, but Merlin grew up in a small village, where he doubted there were any weapons or any real combat to be seen. Nor were women especially considered and learned to fight in those areas. Farming, tending to livestock, clothes, minding children…these were the usual and expected duties. Even in Camelot (or other main citadels of the other kingdoms), it was a rare thing and not too encouraged for a woman to fight, even if one like Morgana wished to learn.

She should not have been there in the first place, though Leon understood that his Prince simply didn't understand that Merlin's gender and station would normally not permit her to be there. That it wasn't appropriate for her to be there. Arthur, young and not as knowledgeable or caring about the subtle differences and allowances that separate classes, duties, and sexes, had found a friend in the sweet maidservant. Leon had noticed that early on and could see and understand why Arthur did not want to leave to anywhere without her by his side, despite the fact that she wasn't supposed to accompany him to just anywhere, and that this wasn't part of the duties of her station. Tacked on that she was a woman and it was an eyebrow raising situation.

But it further exasperated him that his Prince didn't understand _why_ she was so upset at having killed someone, instead praising her for doing it and it being an excellent kill of an enemy. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to lecture his Prince or smack some sense upside his head. Merlin wasn't just one of his comrades, where they could joke and brag about such things. She was an inexperienced young lady, who had never done such a thing before. And if Leon knew her well enough, he could already guess that she was soft-hearted and too kind to do such a thing without feeling horrible about it.

"I'll talk to her," Brom interrupted his thoughts, speaking quietly by his side.

They had reached a small town where they'd found a tavern and were drinking and enjoying the night. Arthur and most of the other knights were sitting at a table, but Merlin had quietly excused herself to her room upstairs.

"I'll come with you," Leon volunteered. "I've had plenty of experiences with this with many of the younger knights and their first kills so maybe that will help."

Brom nodded distractedly and the two of them slipped up the stairs and found Merlin's room. They knocked, hoping she wasn't asleep just yet. To their relief, there was a muffled "Come in" that they entered at.

"Really, Merlin, you must be more careful and lock your door," Brom told her. "You're a young and pretty lass. There are a whole bunch of ruffians down there that would have no qualms forcing entry to your room and take advantage of a pretty girl like you."

Merlin's cheeks pinked and she looked down, wringing her hands. "You're right. I wasn't really thinking. I've just been…distracted."

"I know," Leon said regretfully. "Killing that man bothered you. Still bothers you."

At her wince, they got their confirmation. Brom stepped forward then before hesitating. To both of their surprise, the knight kneeled down and looked at Merlin gravely.

"While I am sorry and aggrieved to know that you're upset at what you did, I must thank you as well. Without your interference, I would have lost my own life. I owe you a great debt, Merlin. So if it's of any small comfort, please know that your actions saved me and that though you took one life, you also saved another –that you saved mine and I am eternally grateful."

Leon smiled slightly to himself, watching the proceedings carefully. Merlin looked bewildered and shocked, before she stood from her bed and strode over to Brom quickly, urging him to stand up. She then grasped the bigger man's hands in her small ones.

"Oh please don't say such a thing. Anyone would have done it, and I couldn't just stand there and let harm befall you! Especially to someone as good a…friend," she said shyly and to which Brom nodded encouragingly, "as you are to me. I still don't know how I feel about taking someone else's life, but I am glad to have been able to save you and would do it all again if it meant that you were kept safe from harm. And that goes for you and the others," Merlin looked to Leon, and he smiled gratefully back at her.

She really was such a sweetheart, and he could only wish this wouldn't linger too long on her heart and mind.

* * *

It hadn't been too long ago since Arthur and his knights had arrived back. And as Leon informed him, the trip had been quite eventful.

Uther hadn't thought it would be.

When his son requested for Merlin to come with him on a hunt, he had nearly laughed. It was such a strange thing –even if Merlin hadn't been a woman, a servant of her station wasn't required or supposed to be accompanying on hunts of all things.

Honestly, he had eventually agreed as he thought it would be a simple hunt in the end and Merlin would get to go out and experienced life outside these walls and be able to travel to more places. She could even get practice out of those throwing knives he'd given her and help and actually learn to hunt. Which, while also not appropriate, fit her given since nothing about her situation and life since she'd gotten to Camelot had been normal it seemed.

She didn't speak like a normal servant, though more recently she'd been trying harder to be more noticeably respectful (probably more as she learned to be a proper servant). But it was obvious that she preferred casualness and it just seemed so normal with her that one can forget one's station and allow her to speak as she willed, making everyone forget about social boundaries and appropriateness. You can always tell she never meant any disrespect because every word from her dripped with sweetness, and it was always so obvious that every action and word from her was layered with kindness and gentleness.

In the little time he'd known her before she'd saved Arthur's life, those small and simple meetings had somehow told him a lot about her and yet also nothing at all, and he found himself intrigued. But what called out most to him was his ability to relax and find calmness in her presence, like everything that usually weighed on him disappeared and he could simply be just a man and have nothing to worry about. And the more time he spent with her, watching her and interacting with her, he also realized that she was somehow both strong and fragile.

She was delicate and he was almost afraid to touch her or come near, afraid that he would accidently crush her even when she smiled kindly at him. There was a certain fear that sometimes entered him that said he would hurt her or if he was not careful, break her into pieces. Seeing her as so fragile and delicate though, made a protective urge rise in him.

But he also noted how strong-willed she was, even willing to stand up and correct Arthur about his behavior towards the others –something he normally wouldn't care about, though he had recently acknowledged that before Merlin, his son had been increasingly becoming arrogant and egotistical, and edging towards abusing his authority. Arthur had needed a strong hand then, and Merlin (new to Camelot) had provided that, and he could see the improvements and maturity growing in his son these days.

Now, she was in some state in between. Willing herself to be strong and proving herself to be as she made herself go on and act like nothing was wrong, continuing to tend to her duties and continuing learning under Merek's guidance and the Castle Steward's teaching, but also breaking apart and not knowing what to do.

"Your Highness, Lord Tybalt wishes to have an audience with you," Merek told him and Uther frowned.

He turned to him and waved him off. "Let him in."

There must be something he could do –

"Your Highness," Lord Tybalt greeted quietly, bowing slightly.

Lord Tybalt had always been a rather quiet and docile man. He was never really forceful, even with his high station, and he'd rather kept to himself mostly. It was strange to see him here and asking for an audience.

"Lord Tybalt," Uther greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Lord Tybalt took a deep breath. "I was hoping, if it is not too much trouble, if I may borrow the services of your maidservant."

Uther's eyebrows scrunched together. "Merlin? What for?"

"My wife is about to give birth," the other continued quietly. "With most of the servants running around and going about for her needs, there is a lack of help in my household. I also hear that Merlin is Gaius' niece and apprentice. Having her around and close by would also be helpful for my wife, in case of emergencies."

It was sound reasoning, but Uther felt reluctant to grant the request.

"How long would you need her for?"

"A week at most," he was answered with.

"Very well. Merlin will come to you in an hour and help serve your household for a week."

Uther wanted to take it back as soon as he'd said it.

* * *

Merlin had been nervous at the reassignment. At first, she worried that it was because she wasn't doing well. But the King himself had quietly reassured her that wasn't the case and that she was needed elsewhere for a friend of his.

_Merlin frowned at the news, the King having just told her that she was to work with someone named Lord Tybalt. She must've looked worried and upset because Uther spoke again._

" _He is a good friend of mine and does not usually ask things of anyone much less myself," he explained. "It is only temporary and only because he needs help and especially of your services as Gaius' apprentice –his wife is pregnant, you see."_

_She felt a little embarrassed that she'd looked so obvious, and that the King had actually deigned to explain himself to her._

" _I-I understand, Sire," she bowed. "You needn't explain yourself to me!" she hurriedly said, then realized she shouldn't have said something at all, turning red._

_The King chuckled lightly. "Perhaps not, but I do not want you to misunderstand. So please do your best and I look forward to your return."_

_She felt her face burning hot again._

Arthur had also kicked up a fuss, but Merlin had calmed him down, telling him as she knew now it was only for a week and that she would be back soon enough. He was still grumbling about it, but at least now he wasn't too upset.

But now her worries were of her new temporary master and if she were to be treated the same as the King and Prince treated her. She could admit to herself that they did not treat her like normal servants, so she was almost rather spoiled in how she was treated.

She still remembered how the King had gifted her with those throwing knives and what Gaius had said about how unusual that was.

"You are Merlin?"

She whirled around to face who it was, seeing a tall man with dark hair peppered with gray, a slim face with green eyes, and dressed in dark blue clothes. He looked somehow familiar.

"Yes, milord," she bowed and then winced at herself. While Uther and Arthur didn't seem to mind and didn't comment on it much, that didn't mean others were the same.

But Lord Tybalt, for who else could it be, only gave her a brief curious look.

"You are as pretty as my son says you are," he commented casually, but it made her look at him in surprise, though she also wondered at who he was talking about. "Brom talks of you often."

Oh! No wonder he looked familiar. He looked a lot like his son, especially having the same eyes. She didn't realize that Brom spoke of her to anyone, much less frequently to his family. Now she hoped that the father was as kind as the son, who had been helping her practice her throwing skills and archery while also talking her along about her first kill (along with Leon).

"Thank you for your services," he said softly. "It is duly appreciated."

She awkwardly shifted on her feet. "Y-yes, of course, milord. You can count on me."

* * *

Her first day wasn't too bad. It wasn't nearly as chaotic as working in the castle was, and the servants in Tybalt's castle were nice and actually helped her out and she eagerly offered her help to them to hurry their duties along as well. She had yet to see the Lady of the House, but she assumed it was because Tybalt's wife was not well or was resting from her pregnancy.

It was nearing the end of the day when Brom himself entered his home and stared in surprise at seeing her there.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm helping out your father and the other servants around here for a week," she smiled brightly at him, while holding onto one of Tybalt's young sons. "Your father requested my help from the King, especially since your mother's pregnant and about due."

"Did he?" he asked, still looking surprised but now sounding it as well. "Well, I'm glad to have you around. How's the little one doing there?"

"Oh, he's such a sweetheart!" Merlin raised the little boy up playfully and then made a funny face at him, causing him to erupt into giggles.

Brom smiled sadly. "Come along, Merlin. Let's go find something to eat. Alden, go along, play with your toys or find your other brother."

Smiling, though slightly confused, she followed him along after putting down the little boy and patting his head.

"Merlin, you've been here nearly a day, yes?" Brom asked.

"Um, yes?" she answered uncertainly, not sure what was wrong.

"What is your opinion of my home?"

Caught off guard by the question, Merlin scrambled to fit together an answer.

"It's calm. The servants are all kind and helpful, and your father –when I have seen him –has been kind to me as well. I haven't seen your mother yet, but the two little ones running around –Alden and Alvin –they're sweet and adorable."

Brom smiled slightly. "They are, aren't they?" he murmured.

"Your father and mother are lucky to have such healthy and sweet boys," Merlin added.

"Merlin," he stopped short, making her stop abruptly as well. "Alden and Alvin are not my father's."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Neither is the baby that my mother carries now," he informed her.

He started walking again and she noticed that they headed away from the kitchens and were seemingly just walking around.

"My mother is a forceful woman, opposite of my father who is much more demure and quiet than her. It's opposite the norm of society, and I know many probably consider my father a weak man, especially to allow his wife to not only be the stronger voice in the household but to those who know or suspect, shamefully allow her to go to other men. It is even worse to them that my father takes in these children that are not his and raise them."

Merlin didn't know what to say. This had completely shocked her and been unexpected.

"If you are going to stay here a week, then I just wanted to let you know…" Brom faltered. "That they are not normal. That things will probably be strained and I do not want you to be uncomfortable or unready to see it."

She swallowed thickly. "I understand."

Brom clasped her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Merlin. And I apologize for you having to bear witness to my family."

* * *

The end of the day was near and it was time for her to go to sleep. In fact, she was heading to her temporary room when she noticed the door to Tybalt's study was open and there was light filtering through the crack. She knocked hesitantly and went in when she was called to.

Tybalt was sitting by his window, gazing out of it with a lonely look on his face.

Remembering what Brom said earlier, it helped her to understand Tybalt a little more and she felt quite sorry for him.

"I have yet to thank you for saving my son's life," he said suddenly. He looked at her, still looking sad and lonely. "He is my son and my heir. So thank you."

"You're welcome, Lord Tybalt," she said, feeling a little better about her first kill, since it meant Brom lived and his father would not have to miss him.

"He talks of you often," he said again, looking oddly unsure. "I hear about you a lot. I hear how kind you are, and how sweet you are to everyone. I hear how much you try to do your best, and how your smiles light up a room."

She found herself blushing, even as she stayed there in confusion and uneasiness.

"Even through… _stories_ alone, I confess I found myself falling for you," he admitted and she stared at him stunned. He looked down shamefully. "If it's not too much trouble, would you dine with me in the morning and accompany me through the days, while you are here?"

"But-but the other servants," she stuttered. "Wasn't I to help them?"

Tybalt's lips twitched up miserably. "No. And they all know that already, why I…why I requested you to be here truthfully."

"Oh."

So he was…he was just depressed and lonely, and Brom's stories of her helped him. Though it confused her more than she already was, she felt even more miserable and upset for him and wanted to try to help him somehow and help Brom's family. And looking back now, the household wasn't just calm as she thought, it was subdued. And she realized why now.

This family, especially this man, was so broken.

"Of course, milord. I don't mind at all."

And the sad smile he gave her just broke her heart.

* * *

As the week slowly passed, she observed the household. The servants were all loyal to their master and did their best to make him happy. The two little boys, for now, were oblivious, but Merlin could see that sometimes even they were plagued by the household's suffocating atmosphere. Brom, not that she could blame him, spent more time outside of it. Aside from his knight duties (which she realized he could have wanted to become in order to escape from his home in the first place), Brom would always find something to do outside. If he did not, he tried to spend what time he could with her, if she wasn't already preoccupied with his father. Of which, when he found out she was mostly staying around him and the real reason why she was there, he was at first furious with his father, before being resigned and just as miserable as the rest.

But she was a little surprised and happy to find an improvement in Tybalt's attitude, finding he was becoming a little more outgoing and outspoken the more time he spent with her. Even with things as they were, and with why she was there, she found she was glad that she somehow was helping him, even if she couldn't return his feelings.

However, she also finally met the Lady of the House, Lady Ashlyn, who was quite beautiful with her golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She, despite being beautiful, was a…handful though. That was how Merlin could describe her, and it was more of an understatement and as politely worded as she could.

Lady Ashlyn terrorized the servants. She demanded everything and got upset (though she never yelled) when she didn't get what she wanted. She _bullied_ her husband, and it made Merlin realize even more why Tybalt was so quiet and how he could have ever fallen for Merlin, even from a distance, when his own wife berated and treated him no better than dirt on her shoes. Any woman probably would have seemed better.

So when Merlin came across Lady Ashlynn and came face to face with her for the first time, she already expected to be brutally verbally beat down. Instead, the beautiful woman narrowed her blue eyes and tilted her head, examining Merlin through an intense scrutiny that made her feel uncomfortable.

"You're pretty," the woman said frankly and Merlin straightened, confused. "I don't suppose you would, if you haven't already, warm my husband's bed?"

Merlin just stared at her, her eyes growing wide and she started to gape a little.

"P-pardon?"

Ashlyn laughed. "My husband needs a distraction. I don't particularly care for him or care what he does, so he can sleep with you for all I care. I encourage it even. He needs to gain some sort of pride back and at least be distracted from my dalliances and have one of his own."

Merlin had no idea what to say to that, though a part of her was bristling on her behalf and of Tybalt's. She'd opened her mouth to snap back angrily, only to be interrupted.

"Merlin," Tybalt's voice was sharp and she winced, turning to look at him. However, he wasn't looking at her and his angry gaze was instead focused on Ashlyn. "Come along."

Merlin nodded, scurrying to his side and leaving with him. She didn't look back.

Still, from hence forth, Ashlyn appeared more often to Merlin and practically demanded for her to attend her sometimes, leading to Merlin occasionally brushing her hair or humming to the unborn child. She got lost in those times because she admitted that Ashlyn's hair was so soft and pretty and she always took care to be gentle and go through it softly. She didn't even notice how pleased Ashlyn was during those times, or even when Merlin's humming was directed towards the baby, because Merlin loved babies and she couldn't help it.

Merlin was very happy when she was able to go back to work for the King and Prince though.

On the morning of her return, she woke up very early and took care of the usual things for Arthur, before retrieving his breakfast and waking him up.

"Merlin! You're back!" he grinned widely, almost silly even, and willingly got out of bed despite his usual groggy start. "Can I count on you to accompany me to training today?"

"Of course," Merlin said in amusement. "I'll be bringing up your father's breakfast first, and then I'll come back and help outfit you for the day."

"Great. See you soon," Arthur kept on grinning. Merlin found herself smiling, absentmindedly threading her hand through Arthur's golden locks. She missed his cheeks turning pinkish and looking at her questioningly, but she merely patted his head and then left.

She set off back to the kitchens and retrieved Uther's breakfast, knowing Merek had taken to leaving that to her while he used the mornings to help organize the King's schedule and meetings for the day. Given that he knew she was back to work in the royal household, she was back to doing these easy tasks.

Upon reaching the King's chambers, she nodded and smiled at the guards who let her in, and she quietly entered. After placing the tray of food onto the table, she began working on the curtains, finding herself able to fix them open correctly, after being helpfully taught over at Lord Tybalt's household. Seeing the King still sleeping, she got his clothes ready before she approached.

Curiously, she examined him. Like this, he further looked less like the monster she used to dream and think of him as. He looked tired though.

"Maybe you're not so scary after all," she murmured.

He sleepily peeked an eye open. "I'm glad."

She squeaked and stumbled back, before turning around and fidgeting with his clothes.

"Good morning, Sire!" she yelled out, face probably burning red by then.

She tried to ignore his chuckling behind her, manically manhandling his clothes and pretending to be doing something useful.

Started 11/29/16 – Completed 11/30/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm 26 and doing my traditional birthday batch updates! Yeah! And though I like this chapter and how it came out, I just wanted to get it over with and hurry up to the next! I'm really excited because from next chapter on, everything is going to be turned upside down and inside out, and the show episodes will be barely recognizable :D So please show some love and leave a review!


	6. Valiance, Thou Art a Lie

As Merlin finished the last touches of the King's bed, she began reciting quietly to herself all the things as part of his armor that she needed to dress Arthur properly later in the day when he went out to practice for the tournament that was to begin the next day.

"You forgot the most important thing," she heard the King say and she turned to face him, seeing him watching her from afar.

"What's that, Your Highness?" she asked, fretting inwardly and trying to figure out what slipped her mind.

"A sword," Uther told her wryly, smiling a bit. "I'm sure a sword will be helpful to fight with."

Merlin sighed. Of course. How could she forget that?

"You're fretting again," Uther noted. "When you fret, you become anxious and then you tend to forget. And, well, usually it's even things you already knew that you end up forgetting. Relax –you will do fine for when you dress Arthur later. It will be practice anyway and I'm sure tomorrow you will have gotten it perfectly."

"I don't want Arthur to get hurt," Merlin wrung her hands. "I don't see the point of these tournaments," she grumbled.

Hearing the King chuckle reminded her just who she was talking to and what she was saying, and she bit her lip and looked at him in worry. He came over to her and gently touched her shoulders.

"You do not need to worry about Arthur. My son is the best fighter in all the lands," Uther actually proudly boasted. "He will be fine and will defend his title to the very end and win. And I don't suppose you would see the point of the tournaments. Perhaps it's just a thing men like to posture about, yes?" he said, sounding almost teasing. Which was ridiculous. Really.

The King couldn't possibly be teasing Merlin. Would he?

Merlin cleared her throat awkwardly. "Be that as it may, it probably _is_ just a men thing," she huffed. "Why else do women not participate?" she snarked.

Uther threw his head back and actually full out laughed, and Merlin found herself smiling.

"It is good to come here and feel so…" Uther trailed off, smiling himself in good humor. "I just am glad for you and your humor. After a trying morning, I am glad that something has turned my mood around."

"If I may ask, Sire," she started shyly. "What had you in a bad mood?"

A dark look briefly passed over Uther's face, making Merlin hesitant and wish she hadn't ask. Uther looked to her then, smile fading slowly.

"There was news of sorcery being performed in a village nearby. I had to send a squadron of men there to check it out," Uther's tone was cheerless. "I cannot allow such evil to exist in my lands, and for my people to be harmed by it."

Merlin flinched and drew away from the King. She always kept forgetting how he was a magic-hating King, and if he knew about her, she would be killed on the spot. It was hard though, especially since he'd been so oddly kind to her ever since she came to Camelot.

His hands were on her shoulders again and she looked up at him to see him looking worried.

"You mustn't worry," he told her seriously. "I wouldn't let magic anywhere near you and you will be safe here under my protection."

She gave a weak smile, not saying anything.

She hurried up in there, wanting to get away as fast as she could before she could mess up and accidentally show her magic to the King. When she was done, she mumbled a quick goodbye and a troubled bow, before she rushed off to retrieve and prepare Arthur's armor in the armory.

Merlin didn't forget a single thing, including his sword.

* * *

Morgana felt two things about the annual tournament. One, she thought it was idiotic and pointless. Two, part of it was because she couldn't compete in it herself so she was doubly against it.

She didn't even want to attend the feast that was held at the end of the first day of the tournament, but Uther had insisted she not be rude and dishonor their guests. Which, yes, it would be rude of her not to come, but she didn't really care. It wasn't like they were there to see her or would probably stare at her all night long.

"Morgana, where is your maidservant?" Uther asked her.

"I gave her the night off because I was in a horrid mood," Morgana scowled and pointedly looked away from Uther.

She heard Uther sighed heavily. "Well, at least Arthur and Merlin are here."

She perked up a little, trying to see the duo, and smirked when she saw Arthur which turned into a delighted smile when she saw Merlin hesitantly trailing behind him. Oh, she looks so pretty, even in her peasant clothing! If Morgana had known Merlin was coming, she would have dressed her up and not given Gwen the night off, so that the three of them could squirrel away somewhere and gossip the night away.

"Father," Arthur greeted Uther formally before turning to her and giving her an annoying smirk. " _Morgana_."

Behind him, Merlin awkwardly shifted before she slowly moved to a brief curtsey. "Your Highness, Lady Morgana."

Morgana beamed at her, ignoring Arthur. Uther looked to see his son and nodded at him.

"Arthur, good to see you here finally," Uther commented before looking to Merlin and smiling slightly, causing Morgana to raise an eyebrow faintly. "Merlin. Welcome to a feast of Camelot's. I don't believe you were ever properly in one, and the last was rather…disturbed."

"Y-yes, Sire. It's wonderful and very colorful," Merlin's eyes were wide and she was so adorable that Morgana wanted to reach over and embrace her tightly. She was still surprised at Uther though, talking so casually and kindly to a mere servant.

"That's good. If you would please pour me some more wine, perhaps after you could attend to Morgana and slip away elsewhere in the room and the two of you may enjoy the feast and eat heartily?"

Morgana became delighted again, pleased that she would be able to not have to endure the feast (or at least the people) entirely and that she would get to spend it with Merlin at that, even as her surprise was further mounting at Uther allowing a servant to slack off and enjoy themselves at a feast (and politely asking one for something!).

"You don't mind, do you Arthur?" Uther asked his son and Morgana stared intently at Arthur, daggers in her eyes while she kept her mouth prettily smiling.

Arthur frowned, looking at Merlin like a lost puppy before sighing. "No, Father. That is fine."

Morgana was so happy that she didn't even care that she had to meet Sir Valiant first.

"Morgana, this is Sir Valiant. He's done quite well for himself through the tournament, hasn't he?" Uther introduced the rather handsome man.

Morgana smiled, still in good cheer. She remembered him too, finding herself impressed at how easily he'd been dispatching his opponents. Maybe he'd be the one to finally put Arthur done a peg or two and win the tournament, snatching away Arthur's title. Served the blond right.

Valiant bowed, smiling back at her. "Milady, it is truly a pleasure. You are as beautiful as they say you are. I can only hope that I can win this tournament in order to escort you to the celebratory feast afterwards."

Arthur cut in, smiling dangerously. "Well, there's still me you'll have to go through, Sir Valiant. It'll be a tough fight."

A round of laughter sounded through them, and Morgana saw Merlin come back with a pitcher of wine. She came near Uther, who noticed her and held out his goblet, to which Arthur then asked to have some as well. Afterwards, she was hoping she would be able to leave with the maidservant, when –by luck –she noticed Valiant looking at Merlin.

There was a strange look to his eye and his smile sharpened just the slightest, and Morgana felt chills watching him. A part of her felt very deeply disturbed and went from liking the rather arrogant man, to wanting him as far away from Camelot as possible.

"Merlin," she said immediately, keeping her smile on her face. "Please come with me. I feel quite faint and would like to head to my room already. Please excuse me, Your Highness."

Merlin looked at her surprised, but nodded and went to her side after putting the pitcher elsewhere, and kindly coming to put a gentle hold on Morgana to support her. Oh, she was always so thoughtful, even though Morgana didn't really need to be supported. Merlin looked to her actual masters, who allowed her leave and watched Morgana worriedly.

She was sorry that she was taking Merlin away from her first chance at experiencing one of Camelot's feasts, but she felt it was much more prudent to take her away from there.

"Merlin," Morgana said firmly. "Be wary of the knights."

Merlin gave her a nonplus look, but Morgana carried on.

"Not of Camelot's. I know they adore you," which caused a cute blush that Morgana had to smile sadly at. "Just be careful, alright."

"O-of course, milady."

But Morgana still wasn't sure Merlin understood how serious she was, and she wished she could outright tell her to stay the hell away from Valiant. Even if she was the King's Ward, there was no way she could just easily accuse a knight like Valiant and upset Merlin, who could just as easily accidentally do something against the man in her panicked and wary state, and get in trouble because Morgana had told her about him.

"Just be careful," she reiterated and Merlin smiled sweetly at her.

How she wanted to protect that smile.

* * *

Merlin disliked Valiant. In fact, she didn't like him at all. He was arrogant and thought he could beat Arthur, which was totally ridiculous. She could proudly say Arthur was the best, like Uther had said. She never said anything to the other man, but she would have liked to, if it wouldn't have gotten her into trouble.

And that was another thing! He'd taken to finding her and cornering her everywhere and distracting her from her duties. It was annoying and she hated hearing him brag and boast for as long as he could before she did her best to politely excuse herself from his presence. It was a good thing there was always others around too, as sometimes she was able to recruit help from them in escaping.

At the moment though, she was in the armory alone and was in the middle of gathering Arthur's armor so she could fix it, bang out the dents, and polish it before bringing it up to Arthur.

A light touch of someone's callused fingertip against the base of her neck made her freeze up, even as whoever it was trailed their finger upwards until they grasped a loose strand of her tied up hair and pulled it away from her.

"You know, I had my sights set on the beautiful Morgana," Valiant's voice sounded from behind her, sounding dark and husky and it made Merlin's skin crawl. "But then you popped up, sauntering towards us like an elusive nymph, carrying a jug of wine like you were ready to serve Dionysus."

Her breathing sped up, more so as she felt Valiant come closer. One of his hands roughly grasped at her hip and she instinctively moved to jerk away, which prompted him to wrap his other arm around her front and yank her against him.

"Now, now," he breathed into her ear. "Do not fear. I won't hurt you. I just want to touch a little."

She whimpered. "P-please don't!" She was tempted to use magic, but she knew she couldn't, especially not here with him.

"Sh, sh," he mumbled against her ear as his hand crept down, grasping for the hem of her dress and slipping his hand underneath it.

"Please, milord, don't do this. Please, please, please," Merlin started crying.

But her cries were ignored and all she could see through her tears, were the snakes on Valiant's shield blinking at her and the sound of hissing and panting in the air.

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure what was wrong with his maidservant, but Merlin hadn't been herself the entire morning. She was quiet and subdued, and there was a lack of her usual affection and fondness for him that made him inwardly worry and slightly pout. He missed her witty replies too, which hadn't made an appearance yet.

"How do I look?" he asked with a smile, posturing for her.

She smiled halfheartedly, gazing at him with eyes that weren't supposed to be dull.

"Like a prince," she said softly.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with… _feelings_. He wasn't sure if he should say something, ask her what was wrong, or to leave it be and let her deal with it privately. It frustrated him, especially since he wanted to _do_ something about it and get her back to normal.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go," Arthur said and began to lead the way.

They walked together in silence, which upset Arthur further because it wasn't one of their usual silences which were comfortable and calming, but stiff and awkward. He wished he knew how to be more sensitive, to know what to say to her. Even better if he could draw whatever it was out of her and find out what was troubling her.

They made it to the hall, where his father and Morgana already were dining and Merlin continued to walk behind him. He sat down and watched out of the corner of his eye as Merlin met up with Merek and the two of them began to get the plates of food ready and bring to the table. Afterwards, Merek stood back and Merlin stayed ready with the pitcher of water.

"Merlin! Are you alright?" Morgana burst out and startled Arthur, who looked at his maidservant closely.

Her eyes were red, like she'd been recently crying. There were tear tracks still drying on her face. Had she been crying on the way here and he hadn't noticed? What kind of friend was he?

Merlin sniffled. "I-I'm alright, Lady Morgana. Probably just tears from the onions."

Yeah right. He'd call her bullshit on that; it was an obvious lie.

"Sire, if it's alright, perhaps Merlin can take a rest for the rest of the day?" Merek stepped in and requested.

His father frowned, but then he nodded. "Yes, that sounds best. Come back to work tomorrow, Merlin."

Merlin stayed uncharacteristically quiet. "Yes, Sire. Thank you."

She curtseyed before leaving and the room was left in silence.

* * *

Uther was getting ready for bed, his frown seemingly stuck on his face. It had been there since Merlin's leave that morning and he'd been moody all day. Her presence seemed to calm him and without her, he could feel the agitation and annoyance rise easier in her absence. His patience seemed less tethered and the fact she had seemed so upset had bothered him and contributed to his agitated state.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he called out for whoever they were to come in, and he was surprised to see Merlin come inside his chambers.

"Gaius is still out on his rounds," she explained quietly (no, this wasn't like her at all; he didn't like it). "He bid me to come give you your potion and ointment."

He forced his frown into a smile for her and reached out a hand for the potion. Like déjà vu, he felt a cold touch on his shoulder and realized that she was again rubbing in the ointment as he took his regular potion.

"You know, you do not have to do that," he reluctantly said, even though he had quite enjoyed it and his shoulder felt much better.

She blinked at him. "Oh."

She turned slightly red and sort of hovered there, not sure what to do, so he took mercy on her.

"But I thank you," he said, wanting to let her know it was much appreciated. "My shoulder has felt much better each time that you had taken the time to help me."

She swallowed thickly and gave him a small smile, but she still looked too miserable.

"Merlin," he continued. "As your King, I bid you to honestly tell me what is wrong."

It was a dirty ploy, but he didn't really regret using that tactic to get her to talk. She was obviously hurting and not saying anything was just hurting her more. If he could hear her out, perhaps he could do something about it and help her.

She hesitated before she burst into sobs and blurted out what happened to him. Each word out of her mouth caused his face to become stony, while he hid his clenching fists.

His blood was absolutely boiling by the end.

"I'm sorry, Sire. I swear I'm not lying and I know I'm just a servant and I know it's not a big deal and I'm just a servant –"

"Silence," he cut her off, staring her down. She flinched and he softened his look. "I don't care that you are a servant. I believe you. And it is a very big deal and I will not tolerate such a thing happening in my castle, especially to _my_ maidservant."

The fact that that vile man had touched Merlin, had hurt her and violated her in such a way –it was unforgivable and made him itch to rush out of there and find Valiant now.

"Y-you believe me then?" she asked hesitantly and he didn't like the look on her face that said she was shocked about that. Worse that, aside from believing her, it looked like she didn't think he'd care.

No, it was Merlin. He couldn't bear to see her cry and be hurt like this. It was like his very fears and thoughts had come to life. Her fragile being shattering in front of him and he could do nothing.

But he watched her wring her hands and nervously look about, and he felt as if there was something more, which he couldn't believe was true given however upsetting the news she had already delivered.

"I think…I think Sir Valiant is cheating. W-with magic, Sire," she admitted slowly and she nervously watched him. "His shield –the snakes are enchanted somehow."

Uther inhaled sharply. He felt enraged at this knowledge, and though one would question a servant over a knight, he would never doubt Merlin. He found himself always listening to her and she had a habit of being such a bad liar anyway, that it was hard to see her lying.

But a part of him was still more furious over Valiant's molestation of Merlin over even his use of magic to cheat.

Now he had an excuse to do something about Valiant though. If he was honest, he knew before Merlin that he and that everyone else would not care over a simple servant being fondled and her chastity being compromised. Well, that wasn't completely true –everyone would gossip and be upset on the afterwards, and he himself would be disgusted and furious over such a thing happening, but to believe a servant over a knight was unheard of. Even with Merlin's ennobled status, it would be hard-pressed to believe her word over Valiant's. But still…since she was ennobled and was specifically his and Arthur's maidservant, if Valiant was caught in the act…

It would be hard to prove the accusations of sorcery with Valiant, but to show his disgrace and willingness to dishonor an ennobled young woman like Merlin and be caught personally by the King…

Uther tentatively explained this to Merlin, watching her face closely. She looked torn and he hated that he had asked her of this. But if he were to be able to do something about Valiant, this seemed the only way.

"I'll do it," she said determinedly. "I-if he's caught, what will happen to him?"

Uther scowled. "He will be stripped of his title and banished. Unfortunately, if he cannot be caught using magic, then I cannot have a knight be executed." Seeing her shudder though, he found himself saying, "But if you wish it, I will make an exception."

She stared at him in shock and he looked back steadily, while inwardly he was surprised at himself. But he didn't take it back nor did he want to. He waited for her answer, watching her struggling with herself. She was always so open and easy to read.

"I don't want anything to do with him, Sire," Merlin finally said. "So after this, I'd like to not think or talk about him ever again."

Uther understood, but a part of him wished she'd said yes. It would only serve Valiant right.

The next night, he found his son and had him accompany him. He ignored his son's questions and found Sirs Leon and Brom as well, having them come with them.

"I want to inspect the armory," he announced to them, causing strange looks to head his way.

"This late, Father?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes," Uther said shortly, trying not to look like he was hurrying. He didn't want to end up too late and having Merlin go through this futilely.

"Sire, is there something wrong? Something particularly damaged there that you found?" Leon asked, but Uther said nothing and when they neared the armory, he held a fist up to signal silence.

He peered around the opening and saw Merlin inside with Valiant, pressed against the wall and crying as the knight held her wrists together and mouthed her neck and moved downwards, all the while holding up his shield where three snakes were threateningly hovering about Merlin's head.

Uther was split between absolute rage at the sight of Merlin being taken advantage of, and crowing in triumph at getting to catch Valiant in the act of not only this vile act against his maidservant but of sorcery.

"What is this?" he stepped into the room, roaring in rage. Merlin thankfully pushed away from the shocked Valiant and rushed over to them, hiding behind Brom and sniffling quietly, while Brom held her securely and comforted her.

Arthur looked infuriated and stomped over to Valiant, with an equally incensed Leon accompanying him. Valiant tried to fight his way out of this, but both Leon and Arthur worked together to overcome him and shoved him against the wall, his shield dropping uselessly to the ground.

"You are hereby stripped of your title for daring to touch the ennobled maidservant of the Prince and _myself_ ," Uther hissed dangerously. "But consorting to sorcery and cheating with it through the tournament, you are sentenced to execution! Tomorrow at dawn, you are to be publicly executed for your crimes of sorcery and treason!"

"W-wait! Please, Your Highness!"

He ignored Valiant's begging. "Take him to the dungeons," Uther spat out and watched his son and Leon drag the struggling knight out of there. He turned to Brom and Merlin then, softening at the sight of the shaken Merlin with the knight. "Sir Brom, please escort her to the kitchens and get Merlin something to eat and drink to settle her. And then escort her to Gaius', and inform him of what happened."

"Yes, Sire," Brom replied and gently directed Merlin out of there.

Uther sighed. Hopefully this ordeal was finally over and Merlin wouldn't be haunted and continually distressed by this.

He went to head back to his chambers and decided that a good sleep was needed.

* * *

Uther was slowly drawn to consciousness, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up in his bed. He saw Merlin already there, getting his clothes ready and was to bid her morning when there was a knock on his doors that startled both of them.

"Come in," he called out and Merlin turned to him in surprise having not known he was awake, leaving him to smile sleepily at her.

"Father," Arthur rushed inside and his smile died out at the upset look on his son's face. "Valiant's gone missing. Somehow he'd escaped the dungeons and isn't to be found."

"Gather your men," Uther ordered. "Have them search Valiant in and out the castle and spread out to the city! He must be found!"

Arthur nodded surely, glancing worriedly at Merlin, before he left in a hurry. Uther watched Merlin hunch in on herself, feeling utterly helpless.

He should have lopped off the man's head right on the spot.

Started 12/5/16 – Completed 12/5/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things have really gone different from the episode, eh? From this point onwards, don't expect anything to be the same~ Fun times. Anyway, thanks to everyone for their birthday greetings and I hope they enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to leave a review as they keep me inspired and motivated! Otherwise I become like Tamaki from OHSHC XD


	7. Magic Feud

Valiant was beyond angry. He was downright furious! How the hell did they know he was there with the servant girl? It must've been that blasted prince –always hanging around her like a possessive dog. He had no doubt that Arthur was involved somehow, probably wanting to know where she was at all times.

But he was sure that this wasn't over. He would get the Pendragon family back for this, especially that bastard prince. And he would also finally get his hands on that servant girl. _Merlin_ would be his.

"You could prove useful."

He looked around, seeing no one, and began to feel unnerved. A slight whisper of cloth against stone, and then a dark-haired woman walked into view, ruby lips curving into a darkly amused smile. Her feet were bare, while her red dress seemed tattered and yet also not.

"Who are you?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.

She laughed and waved her hand, and the lock on his cage unlocked and the door opened.

"Does it matter?" she teased. "You and I have similar goals. Let us work together."

"Why should I want to?" Valiant sneered and then a cold look stole over her face, making him shiver.

"Then stay here and wait for your execution," she said coldly, and the cage door swung back into place and locked itself.

Panicked, Valiant sped to the cage door. "I apologize! Please don't leave me here!"

She smiled slowly. "Very well. I'll get you out on the condition you work for me now."

"Yes, fine," even if he did feel disgruntled by it. "Whatever you want or need. Just do not leave me here!"

"Nimueh is my name," she said loftily, letting him out. "And all I want is for you to help me bring down the Pendragons. I want them all to rot in the ground."

And though Valiant grinned at that and wholeheartedly agreed, Nimueh kept one important and more pressing need to herself.

She knew there was a sorceress in Camelot. Knew that there was someone else here with magic, someone Nimueh had actually come there for. Not that she didn't hate Uther and his family, and wanted them all gone.

But once Nimueh had discovered there was someone in Camelot with magic, she had gone there to find whoever it was, and had soon to come to find it was a young woman.

Nimueh had no intention and didn't care to help her out. She didn't want to help the girl escape from Camelot, or to nurture the other's magic. No, she hated and feared this other sorceress. Why was that, when she hadn't ever met the other?

Because she knew who she really was. Merlinus Ambrosius, or who the Druids and most other magic users call _Emrys_. She knew all the stories and prophecies of Emrys, the most powerful sorceress to walk the earth. But Nimueh had faithfully served the Old Religion for the longest time, had devoted herself to it, and had done so much in the name of it. She was not about to roll over and let some young sorceress take what belonged to her.

Nimueh was the most loyal and powerful of the Priestesses of the Old Religion. Magic was _her_ domain. There was no way she would ever be foolishly outdone by the likes of a young brat who hadn't even lived her life fully yet.

She would take whatever measures she could to destroy the other, do whatever was needed, take on whoever was in her way, and ally herself with those she would rather poison to their deaths.

"Come along," Nimueh said to Valiant sharply. "We must get going before someone checks up on you and realizes you aren't here anymore."

There was a lot to be done.

* * *

Merlin was listless as she finished up in the King's room. She tried to ignore his stare as she quietly worked, mind trying not to wander back to the news of Valiant's escape.

All of a sudden, she found herself jumping as Uther was by her side and had laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly and she flinched.

"I-I'm okay," she said in embarrassment, not wanting to worry him, especially on her behalf.

He frowned. "I will understand if you aren't and if you needed some time for yourself."

"No, I'm alright," she insisted before she gave him a pleading look. "Please, milord. The work will keep my mind off it."

"Very well," he said reluctantly. "I wouldn't want you to dwell on it and if you are insisting…"

She nodded sharply, averting her eyes from him. She felt him squeeze her shoulder again.

"I am sorry."

Her head snapped up and she stared at him in shock, seeing genuine sorrow on his face.

"I did not act swiftly enough and he has somehow gotten away. And now you are plagued with worries and fears."

Merlin shook her head. "Milord, please –it's not your fault. It's just somehow happened this way and I will take care to be more careful."

He gave her a grim smile. "He will be found," he swore. "He will not escape justice."

She gave him an awkward smile and he left her then to eat the food she'd brought, while she went back to work. By the time he finished eating, she was done with turning the bed and arranging it, tidying up the room, and had begun to get his clothes ready.

"You may just leave it there," Uther told her. "I'll dress myself. Just go on to Arthur."

She nodded and had almost left the room when he called out to her again.

"I will do my utmost best to keep you safe," he said solemnly. "I told you before. I will repeat it again, Merlin."

She glanced back to him in surprise, but couldn't help give him a shy smile in gratitude. Still, the very thought of him finding out she had magic made her feel odd, just knowing he'd be furious and saying words opposite to that he was saying to her now. She was aware, though, that it was strange and unusual for him to be saying all this in the first place, much less to her.

It would be worse if he found out she had magic.

Sighing to herself, Merlin made her way to the kitchens with the King's tray and had just set it down when she was greeted by a female servant she hadn't met before.

"Hello," the woman said with a friendly smile. She had flaming red locks and green eyes that were focused on Merlin. "I'm Niviane. I just came to work here in the castle."

"Ah, I'm Merlin," she hastily answered. "I'm the King and Prince's maidservant."

Niviane cocked her head, examining her closely at that. "Really? Quite the accomplishment! Most women are not allowed to work so closely to royalty."

Merlin made a face. "It was a…twist of luck."

"Must be quite the story," Niviane said in amusement.

"Well…" Merlin hesitated, but inwardly shrugged. "I'd honestly just arrived to Camelot…"

And she found herself become comfortable and talk freely with this woman. It was nice though. Aside from Gwen and Merek, none of the other servants had deigned to talk to her and become her friend. It felt refreshing and Merlin found herself feeling happy and definitely distracted from thoughts of Valiant and his escape from the castle.

Even as she went to go to Arthur's after a while of talking with her, she found herself mulling over the conversation and over meeting Niviane, who she found she liked a lot and had also ended up being kind and friendly to Merlin. Entering the Prince's room, she looked around and blinked. Then she remembered that Arthur was busy with the knights, searching for Valiant, and that brought that man back into mind and she uncomfortably wondered where he had gone.

She hoped he was far, far away from Camelot at least. If he wasn't to be caught, then she could only hope that he had decided to leave there so that he wouldn't end up getting caught.

"Never mind that," Merlin muttered to herself. "Just focus on your duties and don't think on him. He's probably long gone."

"Who's long gone, my sweet temptress?"

She whirled around in fear at the sound of his voice, eyes widening as she recognized Valiant's smirking figure coming towards her from the doorway. A shiver ran through her and she backed away. She was tempted to use magic, but she was not only in the castle but in Arthur's room. The thought of being caught –

"Wait," an unfamiliar voice said and a woman walked around Valiant and stood by his side, her dark hair swishing behind her while cold blue eyes stared down Merlin.

"But Nimueh," Valiant started, but stopped when Nimueh held up a hand.

"Let's play a game, little one. You and I, there can only be one true wielder and beholder of Magic. Let's settle this."

Merlin had no idea what she was talking about, but she didn't have the time to think about it as Nimueh launched a spell her way and she had to dodge. She was in Arthur's room, and with such limited space, there was no way they could have a magical battle there! And gathering that Nimueh had confronted her and had attacked her with magic, Merlin was definitely sure that Nimueh wanted to force her into a magical battle.

Looking behind her, Merlin scowled and muttered a spell that unlocked the window and opened it, and she dashed towards it and leaped through the opened window, letting herself fly through the air. She let her magic guide her (also thankful that Arthur's room was behind so many towers and walls and couldn't be seen easily) and also invoked an air spell to slow down her descent, casting another spell that cushioned her landing. Having been forced to use her magic and revealing it to someone she didn't know and to the likes of Valiant, Merlin was scrambling for a plan to help her out of this.

She couldn't be caught. No matter what, she could _not_ be caught.

But having been forced into this magical battle, she would have no choice but to use magic to defend herself. A spell behind her, while she ran desperately, caused the floor behind her to blow up and she flew forward and hit the ground hard. They were all likely to get caught at this rate! What was Nimueh thinking?

Looking around, she saw no one near. She quickly turned and threw out her hand and cast another spell back, causing Nimueh to duck. Valiant was nowhere in sight, probably because the two of them had used magic to get there while he had to find his own way out (or maybe Nimueh did something, because it looked like the two of them were in cahoots and she wouldn't put it passed Nimueh to do so).

For a while the two of them began to go back and forth, with Merlin becoming increasingly worried and panicked at being found out the longer she was there and trading magic blows with Nimueh in practically the courtyard.

"Sorcery! Who is responsible for this?" she heard Uther roar, and terrified, Merlin ducked to the side and ignored the fire spell sent towards her and practically had burned her side. She managed to find a niche and hide in it, while clutching her side and beginning to cry.

"It hurts," she hissed, panting and rapidly wiping off the tears from her eyes while putting pressure on her side. Her mind was trying to remember a spell to heal herself, but her mind was in so much pain that she was coming up blank. Finally, she just ended up remembering and performing a minor one that would be a temporary fix.

"You! How dare you show your face back here?" Uther's voice was much closer.

"Father, who is she?" Oh no, Arthur was here too.

She pushed herself out of there, finding that Uther, Arthur, and a few of the knights (including Brom and Leon) were up against Nimueh and Valiant, who seemed to have caught up and was hovering nervously behind the sorceress.

"Don't be so sure of your security, Uther Pendragon," Nimueh smirked. "You will find your downfall."

She clapped her hands and in a cloud of smoke, she and Valiant disappeared.

Merlin clenched her hands and glared at the spot where Nimueh and Valiant had been.

Started 1/3/17 – Completed 1/5/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry, guys. I would have worked on this sooner and updated faster, but my dad was really sick and was given a month to live last month, and then he just passed away after Christmas. So I've just been moody and unmotivated. Please stick around and keep reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Dreams Soured

It had quickly spread that Camelot, specifically the castle, had been under attack by a sorceress. Everyone also knew she was targeting the royal family and had directly threatened Uther himself.

Fear of magic was at an all-time high and security was on high alert through the citadel and tighter than ever. It made Merlin extremely paranoid and even more unwilling to use her magic at all for any reason, and repeatedly worrying if she hadn't been careful back then against that sorceress and someone had seen her.

But she also wondered at the people and their fear and wondered if it was the influence of Uther and his own magic-hating beliefs. When she asked Gaius about it, on one of her visits to him and right before she was to set off and help him with his deliveries, he just gave her a sad smile.

"Merlin, you must remember…even before the Great Purge, there were a great deal of evil people who abused magic. Uther had been ally to the good practitioners before he met Nimueh and things happened that caused his hatred and fear of magic. In short, the war of magic had long started before the Great Purge and had been on-going up until Uther put an end to it, though at the sacrifice of those who weren't using magic for their own ends. But people still remember that time, and fear makes it easier to remember the bad more than the good."

"Maybe there should be someone to remind them of the good," Merlin said morosely.

"Perhaps," Gaius gave her a knowing look that she didn't see.

But ever since then, Merlin had been plagued with those thoughts, occasionally getting upset at knowing there were those that would abuse the precious gift of magic and were part of the problem and why so many people were against it.

"You have a brooding look on your face. What's the matter?" she heard Arthur ask in worry, and she turned from the fireplace to give him a wan smile.

"It's nothing, Arthur."

He didn't look like he believed her, so she tried to change the subject. He probably knew she had, but he didn't make an issue of it and continued on.

It was also something to note that he didn't mind her just calling him Arthur and even seemed pleased that she did so. It bemused her, but she didn't think too much on it. Arthur would probably smugly keep the answer from her and do his best to tease her into being frustrated if she asked.

"Well, make sure you have your pack ready. We'll be heading out soon," Arthur reminded her.

Merlin had almost forgotten that King Alined had invited Uther to his kingdom for peace talks, and that they were leaving today to start their journey there. It was a good thing that she'd already packed the night before, or else she would have been panicking and rushing to get herself ready.

"I'll go pick it up and meet you at the front of the castle with your father," she said.

Settling things there, she left and passed by Gaius' quarters, where she picked up her pack and then headed to go to Uther. At his door, she knocked and waited, hearing him call her in. Merek was already intside and looked to have just finished dressing the King, with the exception of his cape.

"Is there anything I can help with, Your Highness, Merek?" she asked patiently.

"Finish up here with His Highness," Merek told her. "I'll get the horses ready and strap the bags."

When he left, Merlin turned back to Uther to find he was watching her.

"How have you been?" he asked quietly, grabbing his cape and putting it on himself.

Merlin looked down, coming towards him. "Fine enough, Sire." But she pictured Valiant then and flinched, even as she reached him and went to help him fix his cape on.

"He's nowhere near," he assured her. "And he won't ever be allowed back into Camelot."

Merlin nodded, but she knew he was also with that sorceress and there weren't guarantees for anything. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to get over what Valiant did, but she hoped she would. She didn't want to think about him or what he did forever.

She didn't want to remember or feel like this anymore.

"Will Camelot be okay after that attack from that sorceress?" Merlin tried to change the subject, and yet cursing herself for picking something to do with magic and that particular sorceress, who she guessed seemed to be someone Uther hated.

She was proven right as she watched Uther's face darken and a mixture of anger and hate colored his face.

Before he could even say anything, her hands were already moving away from him as if she'd just burned her hands on fire or something. That made him blink and cringe, and his face turned into a softer and more gentler look towards her.

"I apologize," he told her, catching Merlin by surprise at his apology. "I'm not a very companionable person when it comes to magic or anything to do with sorcery. And Nimueh…" she recalled Valiant calling the other sorceress that, "she was someone I and…my late wife once knew and trusted. To know that treacherous woman still stalks around and flaunts her damnable magic infuriates me," Uther once again almost let anger overtake him.

Merlin swallowed slowly before tentatively reaching out and touching her hand to his arm, jolting him out of that angered state again. He sighed and shook his head.

"I do not want to frighten you. I'm sorry to have done so, twice at that."

Merlin bit her lip but dared to look him in the face. He was watching her cautiously.

"I understand," she said. "But you shouldn't let anger cloud you," she dared to say. And before she could stop herself, she added, "Besides, you are much kinder than you give yourself credit for, and much more handsome when you allow yourself to be kind and happy."

Then she shut her mouth and her cheeks pinked, even as she tried not to look mortified at him and had taken her hand back.

He threw back his head and barked out a laugh, making her feel even more embarrassed. Then he looked to her, smiling slightly.

"You are a wonder, Merlin. I shall remember your words and go by them as much as I can!" He chuckled. "As for Camelot," he remembered her original question. "Don't worry, Camelot has the best knights in all the Five Great Kingdoms. They will be more than enough for some troublesome sorcerers. We also cannot just back out of this and show weakness, especially in light of that attack. To do so would invite more enemies and show we are afraid and weak to those watching us."

"Y-yes, I see, Sire," she stammered.

Chuckling again, they finished adjusting his cape and he gestured to his doors.

"Shall we?"

Merlin blushed. "Of course, Sire."

* * *

The King and Prince were riding along together, with most of the knights behind them. This time, only Merlin accompanied them, as Merek was back in Camelot making sure that everything was in line after the mess of what had happened.

Merlin rode to the back of them, quiet as a mouse and a little bit unnerving to the others, who had grown used to her chatter once she'd become comfortable with them. Yes, she could be quiet. But that tended to mostly be when she was unfamiliar and/or uncomfortable with that person or people.

Uther had wanted to look back but was unable to as he understood that he couldn't simply openly show too much concern over a servant as King. And yet he wanted to, for Merlin wasn't a mere servant and he was deeply worried for her.

"Merlin, would you sing for us?" Brom asked lightly, and Uther discreetly shifted to look back slightly, seeing the knight having moved back to be a little closer to Merlin and looking kindly upon her.

But the answering saddened smile showed Uther more than ever that Merlin was still largely affected by what had happened.

"I apologize, Sir Brom, but I'm not…feeling too well."

And that closed the issue and she wasn't pushed to. By the look on Brom's face, he knew that Merlin wasn't doing okay and was almost as worried about her as Uther was.

They continued their journey in silence and Uther was hoping this trip to another kingdom would do Merlin some good and help her to move on, even if it was a little.

* * *

"They'll be here soon," his King muttered, all gruff and wrinkles and grumpiness.

Trickler may be a sorcerer, but he wished that he could be in Camelot than here. He was too handsome for this sort of annoying thing, forced to listen to King Alined whine and complain all the days long. Then again, he wasn't being put to death. That was something at least!

(Though, listening to Alined now, he kind of wished he was dead.)

Fighting off a yawn, he made himself look attentive as Alined continued.

"They'll be here soon!" Alined whirled around and looked at Trickler. "I want to humiliate Uther and Olaf, though what I really want is to put them at odds and hopefully lead to a war. Trickler! Why don't you enchant Uther's son, Arthur, to falling in love with Olaf's daughter? Olaf is known to be extremely protective of her –he'd never accept it. He'd rather kill that idiot prince. Ha! War would no doubt break out."

Trickler was mildly interested. While he didn't care much for war, the idea of playing a trick on two Kings was amusing and the Prince and Princess would be so embarrassingly sappy, and it would all just crack him up. Plus, he was secretly a fool for romance –even the sappy ones! –and this kind of thing made him giddy and swooning.

"Alright, I've got just the thing, Your Majesty," Trickler grinned widely.

Alined laughed, clapping his hands in excitement. And when the entourages of Uther and Olaf came, Trickler curiously watched them. He immediately spotted King Uther and King Olaf, and also the Crown Prince Arthur and Crown Princess Vivian. But it was the slender form of a young woman following Uther and Arthur closely that caught his eye.

He didn't know why, but his eyes had been drawn to her. And now his attention was hard put to move away.

But it was because of this that he caught something very interesting and odd to note.

The way this girl interacted with her king and prince, and the way they reacted to her. She was, now after watching for a time, obviously their maidservant. But she seemed familiar and casual with them, and it looked like they allowed it. They didn't even seem to mind! It was all subtle of course, but he was watching closely and so had noted all this.

The two, in return, did not disregard her or treat her in any unkind manner. They weren't brusque or demanding of her at all. King Uther even, if Trickler's eyes didn't deceive him and he was interpreting it correctly, seemed quite fond and even considerate of her!

"Please, Merlin, pour me some more wine."

Please! Since when do royalty say 'please' to servants! Uther in particular was known to be strict on class separation and, while not extremely on that or completely disdainful of the lower class like other monarchs (and compared to his notorious hatred of magic), he was still not going to be the first of anyone to be polite to a servant that was serving him!

But there he was and there it was happening. And the girl, Merlin, seemed to be oblivious to her difference in treatment as a servant than normal servants, kindly and attentively serving her two masters.

Trickler continued watching and thought to himself, more as he watched Uther and saw how he looked at Merlin (not just look but  _look_ ), and something switched in his head. He gazed a moment longer on the King of Camelot and followed the man's eyes in the direction of Merlin and hummed to himself.

Why make  _Arthur_  and  _Vivian_  fall in love?

It would be  _much_  more interesting to have King Uther fall in love with his servant, and then to have King Olaf fall for her as well, citing rivalry that would most definitely come to blows. And all over a pretty servant!

Besides from making much more sense and more cause for a fight to come on than having their two children falling in love and the fathers overreacting, this would be much more amusing and interesting to watch play out.

Arthur would make a horrible choice to substitute in for Uther, so it had to be Uther himself. For one, it would be boring to Trickler and Prince Arthur was a boring matchup to Olaf. The two fighting over this Merlin would probably not nearly have the same excitement as having the two  _Kings_  do so. Plus, Arthur's looks and treatment of Merlin weren't quite on the same level as what he'd gauged from Uther and might be of friendship or even familial –Trickler was not quite so sure about it. However, Uther, if he wasn't sweet on the girl, was at the least very fond of her, which was unlike the man in the first place. Which meant a whole great deal, even if there was no infatuation involved!

Trickler chuckled under his breath.

"I would dearly like some entertainment," Vivian yawned, pouting churlishly. Trickler discreetly rolled his eyes. What a spoiled brat. And worse, he was going to probably be prodded into entertaining everyone with some 'magic tricks'. With a glance at Uther, he was just glad that he wasn't going to do real magic and be screamed at to be put to death.

"Merlin's got quite the voice," Arthur interrupted, cutting in cheerfully. He looked at the startled maidservant. "What about it, Merlin? Come sing for us? You really do have such a lovely voice."

The girl's eyes went wide, and she looked to her Prince and then to her King. Uther frowned at his son for a moment before looking to her, nodding slightly and paused before giving her a small, encouraging smile. That made Trickler's eyebrows nearly jump up.

Merlin gulped before moving away from the table and going to the performers with their instruments at the ready. After a hushed discussion, she moved away from them and moved back towards the table and standing near to her King and Prince, but in front of the long table now.

Then the music began and she waited a moment before singing. His own eyes widened.

Well, Prince Arthur wasn't wrong –she really did have quite the voice.

* * *

" _He rode through the streets of the city,_  
_Down from his hill on high._  
_O'er the wynds and the steps and the cobbles,  
__He rode to a woman's sigh."_

Uther listened with rapt attention, eyes never straying from her. She sung with a gentleness and grace that she hadn't before, eyes closed, and she was lost within the rhythm of the melodious hymn. Her voice had always been pretty and had been one of the first things he'd noticed of her, but as she sung now, there was just something very different and enchanting to it.

" _For she was his secret treasure,_  
_She was his shame and his bliss._  
_And a chain and a keep are nothing,  
__Compared to a woman's kiss."_

Strands of her hair fell forward and his fingers itched to brush them back. She swayed in place, in slow but somehow still mesmerizing movements, almost like how a flame on a candle moved. He felt like a moth drawn to a flame.

And this song –why, it made him feel quite odd and he couldn't help hearing it and watch her, thoughts inevitably hearing the words of the song and thinking of her.

" _For hands of gold are always cold,  
__But a woman's hands are warm!_

He thought of the beginning of their morning, where they had still been in Camelot and her hand touched upon his arm. How warm and gentle her hand had been then…

"For hands of gold are always cold, but a woman's hands are warm!" Merlin finished off, trailing off in the end as she opened her eyes to a pleased and cheering audience.

And even after Alined's Court Jester had begun entertaining the room with his parlor tricks and fake magic, Uther could not tear his eyes away from the slightly smiling Merlin…

He'd become such a cold, cold King, but he wondered if the warmth of this young woman had caused him to feel and be alive again.

* * *

Trickler was humming happily. The night was drawing to a close and everyone had gone to sleep. He had, after a careful infiltration of both Kings' rooms, slipped the love potions into the room. For Uther, he'd switched out the man's regular pain potion, though he knew not what it was for, and for Olaf he had left a "complementary" bottle of wine for him to enjoy.

By luck, he'd run into Merlin and had managed to steal two strands of her hair that he'd used to make the love potions with. Now he just had to wait for the two men to wake up from their sweet dreams of the beautiful maidservant and let the fun begin.

"For she was his secret treasure~" He chuckled. "Aye! A woman's hands are quite warm, aren't they, King Uther, King Olaf? May the coming days be in your favor and you'll have the luck of a beautiful woman to warm your beds!"

Yes, love potions were involved, but he was cheering for some sort of lovely love ending. He was a romantic in that way. Whether lust was spread or love was held, he was cheering for something other than war.

And as he stood in front of Alined, his King gave him a look and all he could think about was just relaxing and enjoying the coming events.

"Well?" Alined snapped at him. "Did you enchant Prince Arthur?'

Trickler grinned. "No, Sire."

"What? Then what are you waiting for!" Alined glared at him and he nearly quailed.

"Ah, but you see, King Alined," he recomposed himself. "I did you one better."

That made Alined curious. "Oh? How so?"

The sorcerer was back to his giddiness, though he didn't show it to his King. "I enchanted Uther."

He blinked at Trickler, giving him a strange look. "What? Why would you do that? Well, I suppose it would work just the same. I just thought it'd be less questionable and believable if it was his son, but this'll do. And of Princess Vivian?"

"I enchanted Olaf too," Trickler tacked on, still building it up.

Alined grimaced. "That is…going to be disturbing. That's his daughter, Trickler. He's known to be overprotective of her, but no one's ever thought of him like that."

Trickler's grin nearly split his face. "Ah, but it is not with Vivian that they have been enchanted with!"

This time King Alined got annoyed, even if he was showing his confusion. "Confound it! Then what do you mean? What have you done?"

"There is a girl here," Trickler started to reveal. "She is apparently a maidservant from Camelot and seems to directly serve under Uther and Arthur. I watched her the entire time during the feast, even before she sang."

"Oh! That girl," Alined understood who he was talking about now. "What about her? Why have you enchanted both of them with her? Well, I suppose any girl would do and making them fight each other over a woman would surely cause them to go mad and fight to the death, or even raise tension high enough to spark a war. And it would humiliate them both! With everyone to know they're fighting over a mere servant! No matter how beautiful. Then again, I suppose her beauty is enough to make men go mad with lust and desire and bring the best of them to their knees. It's not uncommon or unheard of, even with her lowly station…And enough to cause a war! Ha! Looks like we have a Helen on our hands."

Trickler stayed his tongue, not wanting to add on. For some reason, he didn't want to add in all of his thoughts to his King's beliefs.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It'll start in the morning," he said simply.

For it would, as soon as Uther and Olaf woke up and their thoughts were to be of the young maiden unknowing to what troubles lay ahead of her.

* * *

Merlin yawned, sitting up slowly in bed and scrubbing at her face with her hands. It helped to make her less sleepy, but she still wasn't fully awake. Getting herself ready for the day, she then went to Arthur and was quick to get him up and ready as well, before she would head to the King. As she entered Uther's room, she noticed he was still sleeping, so she went to get his clothes ready and set aside his food on a table. Before she'd wake him up so he could eat as she tended to everything else, she thought she'd let in a little light.

Opening the curtains, she hummed the song she'd sung the night before. Honestly, she didn't know what possessed her to choose and sing that song last night, but now that she thought about it she was glad that she did. Even after Valiant, she was still open to romance and intimacy, and she wouldn't let that bastard ruin that for her.

"Such a lovely voice," she heard Uther say and nearly had a heart attack from the suddenness. She whirled to face him and she was unnerved to find him sitting up in bed and watching her intently. There was something else on his face that was different than the usual way he looked to her, something a little more raw and a little more like…longing?

By the Three Goddesses, she must be crazy. Why on Gaia would he look longing right now?

"Sire," she curtseyed slightly. She was inwardly pleased that she didn't try to bow first. "Shall I bring your breakfast to you?"

He shook his head, already slipping out of his bed. "I shall dine there. Have you eaten yet, Merlin?"

Confused, she answered him anyway. "No, I have not, Your Majesty."

"Dine with me then," Uther said succinctly, his gaze boring into her.

She was gaping by then, unable to help her reaction to this strangeness. It was only compounded when he grabbed her hands and gave such a happy grin, she was almost tempted to ask if he was alright.

"Come now, my dear. Come sit with me," he pulled her towards the table and sat her down. He pulled his plate closer to him and began to use his utensils to cut and collect food, holding a piece of a sweetened apple to Merlin's lips.

Dazed and more than confused by then, Merlin automatically opened her mouth and allowed him to feed the piece to her. And then it went on and on, until he'd fed himself and her the entire plate until all the food was done.

Shaking her head to clear it, she stood up and was determined to get out of there and put this out of her mind. Maybe she was still asleep? It was the only explanation she had to account for Uther's behavior.

"E-excuse me, Sire. I'll bring this back to the kitchens."

She couldn't stay there now, not when she was all out of sorts!

Unfortunately, before she could make her retreat, Uther stood up hurriedly and grabbed her wrists, tugging her into an embrace that she more than was unable to comprehend.

"You're beautiful," Uther muttered into her hair. "You sing fair and you move like the waters bend through your body. Words cannot describe all that I see of you and all that I feel for you."

Merlin broke away and gave him a wide-eyed gaze that he returned solemnly for a moment, before it turned into the sappiest look she'd ever seen.

"Merlin," he murmured, reaching out to her with a dopey grin.

"I'll be back later, Sire!" her voice turned high-pitched and she turned and practically ran out of there.

Of the Valar, what was going on? She had no idea what on Gaia was happening.

Merlin tried to focus on her tasks, returning the empty tray back to the kitchens and then heading back to Arthur's room. As she entered, Arthur looked ready to go. But at the sight of her, he looked worried.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" he strode towards her.

Merlin gave him a weak smile. "N-nothing. It's probably nothing."

He raised his eyebrows. "That definitely does not sound like nothing. We're friends, yes?" he asked.

And he sounded so uncertain that she had to answer him. So sighing aloud, she began telling him what had happened with his father. At the end of it, he was staring at her incredulously.

"You're not kidding," Arthur stated and at her scowl, he held up his hands. "Okay, so Father's apparently gone mad."

She blushed. "N-not that I said anything of the like."

"Oh, don't be so worried," he gave her a grin. Then he grimaced and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Er, still. It does sound crazy. My father doesn't sound like himself."

"And that is what I say!" Merlin threw her hands up. "I don't understand what happened. I came in there and woke him up, and he was like that! It's like he's enchanted!" A thought uneasily crossed her mind. "You don't think he is, do you?"

Arthur cringed. "No, no, no. We are not bringing that up, especially to Father. He would go off on us and we won't hear the end of it."

"But what if he is…?" Merlin pushed.

He groaned. "I guess then we'll have to deal with it."

"We'll have to find out how is he enchanted and then we can figure out how to get rid of the enchantment on him," she said, starting to think.

He snorted and she looked at him in confusion.

"Obviously the enchantment is some sort of love enchantment," he said bluntly.

She blinked.

"Merlin, my father sounds like he's gone off the deep end for you. Obviously, this sorcerer enchanted him to be in love with you," he said.

She opened her mouth to deny that, but then remembered the events she related to Arthur. She shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose I see what you mean."

Arthur snickered. "Of course you do. Anyway, so I'll help you avoid him in the meantime, and hopefully he'll just focus on the peace talks with Alined and Olaf while we can try to figure out this mess."

"Right," she nodded determinedly. "Let's leave now and try to get started."

The two of them left Arthur's room and had barely left the hallway when Merlin felt something (someone?) tackle her from behind. Oh Goddesses, Uther had found her –

"My singing angel," she heard, of all people, King Olaf say.

Her eyes were probably bugging out as she looked to Arthur, who was freely gaping. As she turned and tried to escape the foreign king's hold, she saw a bemused Princess Vivian watching.

"E-excuse me, milord," Merlin wiggled out of the man's hold. "I, uh, have chores to do?"

"Then let me help," he smiled widely at her, grabbing onto her hands and holding them up.

Merlin's jaw dropped slightly, more so as Olaf kissed her knuckles. Before she could respond, she felt someone yank her collar and begin walking quickly away.

"Sorry! She's got places to be, things to do," she heard Arthur say.

She didn't understand what was going on?!

* * *

"Shut up," Merlin groused, playing dice with herself while Brom laughed under his breath. "It's not funny."

"It is. Just a bit," Brom told her, trying not to grin.

Leon huffed. "Magic has been performed. It most certainly is not."

"What? Seeing our King –excuse me – _both_  King Uther and King Olaf following Merlin around like saps isn't funny?"

Even as he started to reply, Leon's lips were twitching up. "No."

Brom glanced at the other knights, all who were looking away and trying to hide their faces and most assuredly their laughter. "Yes, I see your point."

Merlin grumbled while Leon finally let out a small smile.

Just then Vivian walked onto the training ground, where they were all gathered and of where Merlin was hiding with them. After Arthur had dragged her off, he'd brought her to Camelot's knights and told them what was going on. As of now, Arthur and the knights had resolved to help her avoid both Kings. Fortunately, it had been working so far.

That is until apparently Vivian found her.

"There you are," the Princess smiled widely. "I have been looking for you."

Merlin blinked. "Me?"

"Oh yes," Vivian gracefully walked over to her. "There is something I'd like to ask you most seriously."

"Okay. What can I help you with, Princess Vivian?" she asked, hoping it wasn't about the girl's father and that she wasn't upset with Merlin or blaming her for his odd behavior.

However, Vivian looked far too happy and was smiling. "You see, my father hasn't been happy or been the same since my mother's death. He's spent most of his time and attention on being protective of me. I haven't seen him look alive or be so invigorated until seeing him with you this morning. To be honest, I was hoping you'd consider coming back with us and marrying him."

At that, Merlin nearly jumped up from her seat in shock. Surely Princess Vivian wasn't serious, was she?

But by the look on her face and waiting patiently for Merlin's answer, it seemed she was.

"Oh no, no, no –if there's a King she'll be marrying, it'll be our King. King Uther," Sir Pellinore, one of the other Camelot knights, said determinedly. He was stared at.

"What's this about marrying?" Arthur interrupted as he came in, much to Merlin's consternation.

As Vivian turned to him with a frown, Merlin chose that time to make her escape. While she heard bickering break out behind her, she was just grateful Leon helped with her escape, giving her a knowing look.

Still, it just meant that avoiding the Kings would be much harder on her, considering she no longer had a stable and secure hiding place to stay in. Plus, being on the move was dangerous and gave much to chance at being caught, especially if she wasn't paying attention –

"There you are," she heard Uther say and she inwardly winced. Why, by the Goddesses, was this happening?

She faced him like she was facing her execution, but he was already heading towards her with the biggest grin on his face that she thought she'd never see there.

"I have been looking all over for you, my dear," he was quick to grab her hand and hold tight to it. "I wanted to see if you'd take a stroll through the gardens with me."

"Uh…" Well, that was an elegant reply.

"Come, Merlin, dearest. It's a nice day out."

She found herself being pulled along and made herself dig her feet in, stopping Uther from moving further unless he let go of her hand. He turned to her in confusion, still looking utterly sappy and too much in love for her to be comfortable with.

"Sire!" she shouted. "This isn't you. You've been enchanted."

But Uther wasn't listening. Instead, he was reaching for her and Merlin's eyes widened as his gloved hands held her head and she was made to look into his eyes. If she looked closer, she could see that his eyes were slightly mismatched…

"Merlin," he murmured. "If I am enchanted, then it is with the utmost acceptance so that I may love you dearly and wholly."

And then he was closing his eyes and leaning towards her, and for some reason Merlin felt frozen in that spot, unable to move or push him away.

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and for a King –for a man like  _him_  –his lips were soft, even as firm as they were against hers.

Uther was kissing her and she couldn't, didn't want to move away from him.

But then he stilled.

* * *

His mind was clearing up even while he felt his lips against another's. As he opened his eyes, he saw the shocked gaze of his maidservant staring at him. Uther moved away, but it had been too late to rectify the situation.

"…Uhn…Excuse me, Sire!" Merlin ran from him, but he stayed rooted in place.

" _Sire! This isn't you. You've been enchanted."_

Even as the spell broke on him, he could remember what happened as he was under that enchantment. He felt embarrassed, humiliated, ashamed…but most of all, he felt fury building up in him.

Someone had  _dared_  to use  _magic_  on  _him_!

But even worse than that, was that everything he felt, everything he said had felt real and sincere, and to now have it all be the result of an enchantment made him want to find the sorcerer who did this to him and have their head.

He turned on his heel and searched out his host, intent on finding retribution.

* * *

He watched in satisfaction as the hall filled up with people, many of them whispering to each other. He was disheartened to see Merlin come in with his son but avoiding looking his way. Peering to his side, he watched Alined look uncomfortable and surly. Olaf, who his son informed him was inflicted by the same enchantment and for the same girl (while happy to have been caught up with everything, he felt especially unhappy at this knowledge though), had caught sight of Merlin and was watching her with a sappy expression. Olaf's daughter whispered something into his ear and Uther didn't want to know what it was.

Not if, as Uther had also heard, it had anything to do with marriages.

"Everyone, a grave matter has happened," Alined began to address everyone. "A crime was committed! To my dismay that this had happened under my watch, a  _sorcerer_  has performed magic on my most noble guests! Both King Uther and King Olaf were enchanted and made to be humiliated, but thankfully King Uther has managed to break out of this despicable spell. I demand the one responsible to step forward and reveal themselves!"

Uther looked around with a critical eye, hoping to catch something out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, he saw nothing and was about to practically spit out fire. He wanted to find the culprit out  _now_.

"I believe I know who it is," Alined said and Uther's head snapped towards his direction. Alined shook his head before looking to who Uther recognized as his Court Jester. "I'm disappointed in you, Trickler. What have I said about playing around with sorcery?"

This Trickler reeled back before looking at Alined with a look Uther couldn't decipher, but strangely looked a bit like betrayal. And then Trickler was shaking his head but looking towards Uther now.

"Take him away, to await his execution tomorrow morning," Uther said coldly.

The guards came towards the sorcerer, who looked anxious and looking around for an exit. Too late, he was grabbed and then dragged away from there.

"No, please! I meant no harm! I just wanted to bring about love!"

That made him blink and frown, mentally shaking his head. What nonsense.

Still, the sorcerer's words stuck with him and he made to look at Merlin, who was still looking solemn and away from him.

He found himself feeling sorrowed.

"I will hear him out tonight," Uther's voice rang out in the hall. He paid no attention to the stares he no doubt was getting but noticed Merlin's head shoot up from the ground to stare at him in surprise. "If I find yourself unsatisfactory, then it will be your execution."

He addressed the sorcerer but he didn't look away from Merlin, seeing her watching him in astonishment.

Uther was not heartless. He didn't want Merlin to think of him as so.

* * *

Arthur and Leon were by his side when he went to see the sorcerer, so that Trickler would be unable to have an easy time to attack him with magic if he was to do so, like he probably would as an evil sorcerer.

Alined was supposed to come, but Uther managed to wrangle Olaf to unknowingly distract the man. He didn't want the other King there.

Standing in front of the sorcerer, who kneeled on his cell's hard ground and had his wrists chained, Uther waited for Trickler to look at him.

"Milord," the man flinched.

"What have you to say?" Uther demanded, for once hearing out a man that was already proven to be guilty of sorcery.

"Aside from the plot being King Alined's creation on part to humiliate you and King Olaf, and even hopefully start a war?" Trickler started out, but Uther ignored it. It was all lies, just desperation on the other's part – "I'm okay with death. I'm satisfied with the outcome because I saw something I didn't expect to see but had always hoped for in all the days I've lived. A true love's kiss."

Arthur could be heard snorting behind him. "What's that? That sounds so corny –"

Uther turned slightly and glared at his son, causing Arthur to shut his mouth and give him an apologetic look. Turning back to Trickler, he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Trickler smiled widely. "The only way to have broken the enchantment on you and King Olaf was for one's true love to intervene –and it had in a way. You kissed your maidservant, the one you were enchanted with. And yet, here you are, broken out of the enchantment. Whoever that girl is, she's your true love. If she wasn't, you would still be enchanted and acting an open fool for her. As a true romantic, I can accept my role in all this just for that."

Uther stared, trying to process this new information.

"We're leaving," he told Arthur and Leon.

He began to leave first, not talking or looking at anyone. But that night he had trouble sleeping, and he thought over and over again on Trickler's words. And before he knew it, the morning had come and it was time for him to awake and face Trickler's judgement and the last day of the peace talks.

"Good morning, Sire," he heard Merlin greet him and he saw her entering with his breakfast.

"Good morning," he murmured, watching her move around the room after setting his breakfast onto the table.

He kept watching her, even as he slowly got out of his bed and headed to his breakfast and sat down. She looked solemn still, even as she moved around with a smile that wasn't entirely cheerful and a face that held no real joy. She started humming as she quickly tied back the curtains and let in light.

"Of golden hands and a woman's sigh," he muttered under his breath, staring down at his hands. They were cold and he wondered if Merlin's would be warm…

"What was that, Sire?"

"Nothing…It's nothing…"

He found his mind to be distracted all morning and up until he found himself standing outside and where Trickler and the other Kings were waiting with him at the executioner's block.

"This morning we have been gathered to witness this man's execution on account of committing the crime of sorcery," King Alined shouted out. He turned to Uther. "King Uther, anything you would like to say?"

"There is," he said. Uther turned to Trickler. "I said I would hear you out last night and if I found your answer unsatisfactory, you would face execution this morning. And hear you I did. You were a fool for messing around with magic to try to make happy endings and romance. Sorcery is not to be toyed with and is dangerous. However, I understand you just wanted to and tried to create happiness and…spread around love. I know that your intentions were not cruel or malicious, and so hereby grant you leniency. Instead of execution, you will be banished from your home country! Let this be a lesson to you to not fool around with the evils of magic."

His eyes moved away from the shocked Trickler and he paid no attention to the rapid whisperings around him. Instead, his gaze searched out Merlin and found her easily. She was watching him with wondering eyes.

_Her hair shone in the light of the sun and her slender figure moved about with the same grace of calm waters. As she focused on her tasks, her long lashes hid her eyes as she looked down and worked on laying his clothes out on the bed. Her lips looked soft and plump, and he vaguely remembered the feel of them from when he'd still been enchanted._

_His secret treasure. His shame and bliss._

_Uther closed his mind to such thoughts and went back to his meal._

As he watched them unchain Trickler and lead him away to be shown the way out of the city, Uther turned around and went to walk back towards the castle.

"For she was his secret treasure, she was his shame and his bliss. And a chain and a keep are nothing, compared to a woman's kiss~"

And though he sung to himself, his son and his knights probably heard him.

He almost wished that Merlin had too.

Started 1/17/17 – Completed 4/4/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urk, this was a really long chapter. Which is good for you guys, but a pain to edit. But I figure I owe you guys after such a long wait and all the respectful patience and condolences on my dad's passing. I was tempted to end this chapter after the whole Uther's POV after Merlin sung to everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review!
> 
> Quick Points:
> 
> 1\. Fandoms: Two nods to two different fandoms. Can you catch them? (winks) Haha!
> 
> 2\. Episodes: Heh, see? Did you see what I did? Lol, I told you guys that I would switch up the episodes XD


End file.
